The Unexpected Visit
by the-person-over-the-rainbow
Summary: Tsuna thought that nothing could ruin his day, Shimon and Vongola were friends again,Daemon was gone, and Reborn was on vacation in italy,what could go wrong right? The Ten-year bazooka malfunctions sending Tsuna and co back 150 years into the past!
1. Why Me!

**Hi guys so this is my first fan fic. Just to let you know this isn't yaoi.**

**Also thought are shown like this 'blah blah'**

**Thats all you need to know. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and i accept any review whether comments or criticism so feel to review.**

**Why me?**

Tsuna never expected this to happen no he thought today was going to be a normal day but then how is being the boss of one of the biggest mafia family's in the world normal?

It all started this morning. Tsuna had just woken up and was feeling quite pleased with himself because just recently he had managed to settle every thing with the Shimon and Vongola family and now both bosses were the closest of friends. Tsuna was also happy because he had recently got a passing grade on his math test for once. Not to mention that today was Saturday which meant no school. Yes, today was just perfect there was nothing that could ruin for him.

Getting up Tsuna slowly made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and changed from his pajamas to his jeans and favorite shirt. He then made his way down stairs to be greeted by his mother who was busy preparing food for them. While Nana continued to cook he turned to see Lambo running around waving some kind of candy in his hand while I-pin chased after him saying something about not eating candy until breakfast.

*sigh* 'Somethings never change' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Hahaha ore-sama will eat candy whenever he wants!" Lambo laughed hysterically.

"No Lambo must wait!" I-pin lectured

'I better interfere before someone gets hurt. Namely Lambo.' Tsuna mentally sighed.

"Lambo please listen to I-pin. If you do i'll buy you lots of grape candies later." Tsuna reasoned.

" Really? Then Lambo wants to go get candy now!"

'Well i guess it can't be helped. Its better than having him cry and blow the place up with one of his grenades' thought Tsuna.

" I'll take you right after breakfast."

And with that Lambo walked of singing "YAY candies, candies Tsuna's taking ore-sama to get candies"

"I-pin would you like to come too?" Tsuna asked turning to face the girl.

" I-pin stay and help mama." I-pin replied.

"Okay."

"Kids breakfast is ready." Nana called.

Tsuna and I-pin made their way to the table and sat down. Lambo was there when they arrived. The three started to eat and Tsuna looked over to Reborn's seat which was currently empty. Reborn had gone to Italy with Bianchi because she had insisted that they spend some alone time together. Which was another reason why Tsuna was happy. Since his spartan tutor was not at home that meant that Tsuna didn't have to endure any of Reborn's cruel training for a while. Still he missed the baby. Shaking his head, Tsuna dismissed the thoughts from his mind and continued to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a little later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, I'm taking Lambo to go get candy now." Tsuna said as he opened the front door.

All the while Lambo kept singing about getting candy.

"Okay, don't be out too late," Nana replied.

With that Tsuna and Lambo made their way to the store.

While walking out of their neighborhood towards the shopping district Tsuna spotted a fuming Gokudera yelling at Ryohei while Yamamoto tried calming him down. Something at the back of Tsuna's mind thought he should just ignore them but he decided to ignore it and approached the trio. As he got closer he started to hear what was going on.

" There's no need to bother jyudaime with something as trivial as that, stupid turf top!" Gokudera yelled.

"Sawada should know to the EXTREME tako head. He is the only one who can EXTREMELY do something about it!" Ryohei bellowed.

Tsuna winced, 'Know what?' Tsuna thought.

"Ma Ma calm down Gokudera, you too Ryohei. Gokudera, I think Ryohei's right; Tsuna should know after all if things get really serious Tsuna might blame himself." Yamamoto chided.

"Shut up base-ball freak what do you know?" Gokudera retorted.

At this point Tsuna decided to step in.

"What is this thing that I should know about?" Tsuna asked.

"Jyudaime/Tsuna/Sawada!" the three exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Hi guys." Tsuna beamed, " So what's the thing that I should know about?"

"Well that's uhhhh," Yamamoto began "While senpai was on one of his daily morning walks he passed by the school and ... "

"Tch," Gokudera interjected. "Turf top passed by nami-chuu and saw something that he thought you should know about."

Tsuna motioned for his friend to continue. Instead Ryohei continued where Gokudera left of.

" I saw the pineapple haired man facing of with Hibari while that Chrome girl was watching from a distance."

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed. Mukuro had gotten out of Vindice just a little while ago after the Shimon incident.

'What do I do?' Tsuna thought to himself, ' If I try and stop them from fighting I will get beaten into a bloody pulp and there goes my one day of peace but, if I let them be they'll probably end up destroying half of namimori in the process of trying to kill each other.' *Sigh* 'I guess I have to stop them after all I am their boss, though they never actually listen to me.'

"I think we should go to Nami-chuu and stop those two from killing each other." Tsuna declared

'Even if there's a chance of me getting killed.' Tsuna thought sadly.

"Well if jyudaime says so then okay but personally I think its better to let those bastards kill each other. We would be doing the world a favor." Gokudera smirked as he thought of how peaceful life would be if that perverted pinapple and demon cloud guardian didn't exist.

"Well Tsuna we're more then happy to help you out aren't we senpai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course! Sawada we shall help you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared.

"Thanks everyone. Lets go!" Tsuna exclaimed. 'Before they destroy the school' he thought.

"Tsuna! Lambo wants candy!" Lambo complained.

"Shut up stupid cow! Jyudaime doesn't have time to deal with you." Gokudera yelled.

" Calm down Gokudera. He's only a kid after all." Yamamoto said as he tried to calm down the annoyed storm guardian.

"He no kid! He's a stupid snot nosed brat!" Gokudera roared as he ignored the rain guardian.

" Tako head you need to calm down to the EXTREME!" Ryohei boomed.

'How can anyone calm down when someone is yelling extreme in your ears all the time.' Tsuna thought sighing as he watched the scene before him. Seeing as his lightning guardian was on he verge of tears Tsuna decided to do something before Lambo pulled out the ten year bazooka.

"If you come with us right now I promise to buy you all the grape candies that you could ever want." Tsuna persuaded.

Lambo looked up at Tsuna for a moment pondering at what the brunette had said and the instantly reverted to normal and began laughing.

"Lambo's gonna gets lots and lots of candies. Candies, Candies Lambo's getting candies!" Lambo cackled.

Seeing as that problem was solved. Tsuna and his 4 guardians made their way to Nami-chuu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile at the school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrome looked back and forth between her beloved Mukuro-sama and the cloud man. A murderous aura was being emited from the prefect while mukuro had an amuse smirk on his face. Chrome was flustered and confused on whether she should say something or just stay quite. Her shy nature taking over chrome just watched as the scene unfold.

"My my if it isn't Hibari Kyoya. Vongola's most feared cloud guardian." Mukuro said clearly unfazed by Hibari's murderous aura.

"Pinapple herbivore I will bite you to death for tresspassing onto these grounds and for associating me with that omnivore Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari growled as lunged at Mukuro.

"Bite to death! Bite to death!" Hibird chirped as it left its spot on Hibari's head and perched itself on a more safer location.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome gasped.

Just as Hibari's tonfa was about to make an impact with Mukuro's face a trident materialized out of nowhere and deflected the blow.

"My, my aren't we hasty." Mukuro laughed playfully as he jumped backwards.

"Hn" Hibari replied in a monotone emotionless voice.

'Mukuro-sama be careful' Chrome thought as the two strongest guardians of the Vongola charged at one another once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Hibari and Mukuro exchanged blows with one another Tsuna and the remainder made there way to the roof top of the school while Tsuna worried about all the terrible things the two would do to him when he interrupted their fight.

'Uwah I'm sure Hibari-san will bite me to death for stopping his battle with Mukuro and Mukuro might try and possess me. NOOO! I don't want to be bitten to death or possessed!' Tsuna mentally wailed.

Soon his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He looked up to see Yamamoto opening the door to the rooftop.

"We're here." he stated, "Hibari senpai and Mukuro are up here. I can hear them fighting."

"No duh baseball freak." Gokudera scowled.

As the they opened the door fully and walked onto the rooftop Tsuna finally saw what he had been dreading. Hibari and Mukuto were going at each other ad if they wanted kill and the scary thing was they probably did. As Tsuna continued to stare at the two fighting he saw chrome looking at intenly at the fight her flashing from Mukuro to Hibari and then back to Mukuro. She didn't seem to notice the young boss and his friends.

"Chrome!" Tsuna called out.

Chrome whipped her head around to see her boss and his other friends.

"Bossu!" she exclaimed.

Chrome walked over to Tsuna and gave a small smile.

"Chrome what happened?" Tsuna inquired.

"Well, ... Mukuro-sama was bored and he had nothing to do and decided that he should pay the cloud man a visit." Chrome replied.

Tsuna dead panned. 'Mukuro was bored so he payed Hibari a visit! What! Well that's Mukuro for you I guess. Now how do I get them to stop?' Tsuna wondered.

While Tsuna was thinking about how to stop his cloud and mist guardians Lambo wandered to the middle of the battle field unknowingly.

"Tsuna. When is ore-sama going to get his candy?" Lambo whined.

"In a bit Lambo" Tsuna replied not realizing the danger Lambo had put himself in.

Gokudera turned to tell Lambo to stop bothering his jyudaime when he noticed where Lambo was.

"Stupid cow! Get out of the way!" Gokudera exclaimed but it was to late. Mukuro and Hibari had gone at each other head on at full force and Lambo was in the middle of it all. As the two clashed the blow sent Lambo spiraling into the air.

"Lambo!" Tsuna turned to see his lightning guardian go flying.

"Che. Stupid cow serves him right for fooling around." Gokudera scowled.

When Lambo came crashing down he was on the verge of tears.

"Go... To...Stay...Calm" Lambo quivered "I can't!" he cried and he took out the ten-year bazooka and pointed it at himself.

Tsuna noticed that the bazooka looked slightly different from its original form. Then he remembered that Gianinni modified it. Tsuna started to panic.

'If Lambo fires that who knows what will happen! I can't let him fire it.' Tsuna thought.

"No Lambo don't!" Tsuna exclaimed running towards him attempting to pull the bazooka from his grasp.

"Let go!" Lambo cried.

"No. Everytime the ten year bazooka goes off after Gianinni modifies it something bad happens so I won't let you fire it." Tsuna argued as he continued to pull at the bazooka.

As they both tried to pry the bazooka from each others grasp Tsuna accidentally tripped and fell causing the bazooka to go up in the air. The bazooka came hurtling down and as it made impact with the ground pink smoke dispersed causing everyone to stop what they were doing. An odd sensation came over everyone as they looked around. As the pink smoke cleared the group was suprised to find themselves in a forest.

'Something is odd' Tsuna thought 'We were hit by the ten years bazooka, if so shouldn't we be ten years in the future? Then why are we all in this forest?'

His intuition told Tsuna that they were not in the future at all but in fact the exact opposite. Tsuna had a hunch but he didn't want to belive it.

'No it can't be. Why do these thing happen to me?' Tsuna thought miserably

**Yay i'm done the first chapter. We meet Primo's family in the next chapter.**

**R and R**


	2. Somethings Never Change

**Hey guys i'm so happy cause i got four awesome reviews. Thanks to all those who took the time to review and all those who added me and my stories to alerts and favorites. Now enough of my talking on to the story.**

**P.S italian will be shown like this: **_**"**__**blah blah"**_

**Somethings Never Change**

Tsuna turned around and observed his surroundings. He and his guardians were sent to some sort of forest. It had been more than five minutes which meant the bazooka had malfunctioned again.

"Why the hell are we in a forest!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Maybe our ten years later selves were having a picnic? "Yamamoto offered.

"You idiot if we're having a picnic were's the food?" Gokudera retorted.

"Tako head right to the EXTREME!" Ryhoei commented.

"Shut up Turf top, I didn't ask for your opinion!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ma Ma calm down that doesn't explain where we are." Yamamoto wondered.

While the trio continued to argue about where they were Mukuro and Hibari were having a staring contest or well more like a glaring contest. The two were glaring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Kufufufu, well Kyoya shall we continue where we left off?" Mukuro mocked.

"Herbivore I shall bite you to death for transporting us to this unknown place." Hibari declared.

'Me! You hit the cow kid as well and your blaming me?' Mukuro thought.

'This pinapple Herbivore is annoying. I will make him pay for last time. Us getting transported here is the perfect excuse to pummel him to the ground.' Hibari thought.

While the two continued to glare Chrome gave up being worried about her Mukuro-sama and went to check on Lambo. Lambo was sprawled out on the ground mumbling something incoherently.

"Ummm, are you okay?" Chrome asked.

"Lambo... Want..." Lambo mumbled

"Yes ?" she asked

"Lambo ... Want ... Candy" Lambo mumbled.

Chrome dead panned.

'He wants candy? He's definitely okay.' Chrome sighed.

Chrome then walked towards her boss.

"Bossu" Chrome called.

Tsuna was to deep in thought to hear Chrome.

'We can't stay in this forest forever. Maybe we should split up and look around to see if we can find anyone we know.' he thought.

"Bossu" Chrome repeated.

Tsuna immediately was snapped out of his thoughts by Chrome's voice.

"Huh! Oh what? Chrome!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Bossu, what do we do now?" Chrome asked.

At this everyone tuned to face the young boss wondering what to do next.

"Ummm, I think that we should split up and see if we can find anyone we know." Tsuna stammered.

"Is it really wise to split up right now?" Mukuro question breaking the glaring contest between him and Hibari.

"Shut up pinapple head, if jyudaime says we split up, then we split up."Gokudera yelled.

"I'm not a pinapple tako head." Mukuro yelled back offended that he had been called a pinapple more than once that day.

"Hn" Hibari grunted as he walked away from the group.

"Wait Hibari. Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Split up" Hibari said as he continued not even bothering to turn around.

'He must really hate crowding if he's actually listening to me.' Tsuna thought 'Well atleast I don't have to worry about him biting me to death.'

"I guess we should split up then." Chrome said as she looked up at Mukuro wondering if she would be separated from him. As if sensing her thoughts Mukuro pat Chrome on the head.

"Don't worry my cute Chrome we can split up together." Mukuro said as he walked off in the opposite direction of Hibari motioning for Chrome to follow.

'Doesn't splitting up mean going by yourself?' Tsuna thought 'Well I guess it's better if we go in pairs. As for Hibari ... He's fine on his own.'

"Oni-chan can you take Lambo with you?" Tsuna asked.

"Sawada! We shall split up to the EXTREME!" Ryhoei yelled as he picked up Lambo and ran off.

"Oni-chan." Tsuna said as he sweat dropped.

"That just leaves us huh, Tsuna." Yamamoto stated.

"I think that you and Gokudera should go together" Tsuna said.

"But jyudaime what about you?" Gokudera asked.

"Tsuna are you sure?" Yamamoto asked just as worried as Gokudera.

"I'll be fine, besides somethings tells me we should go in groups of two or less." Tsuna replied, 'We'll be less suspicious that way'.

"Well if Jyudaime wants me to split up I will but, do I have to split up with the base-ball freak?" Gokudera complained pointing at Yamamoto.

"Please Gokudera" Tsuna asked looking at the silverette with his brown puppy dog eyes.

"Che fine only because you asked." Gokudera said not being able to resist his bosses request.

"Okay so lets split up and if you guys find anything try finding the rest of us." Tsuna said.

''Okay jyudaime. Lets go base-ball freak." Gokudera yelled as he walked away.

"Haha coming!" Yamamoto laughed completely un-fazed by the insult.

"Tsuna be careful." he said as he followed after Gokudera.

"I will." Tsuna replied assuring his rain guardian. Sighing he turned and walked of in a different direction his intuition warning him that it was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Vongola Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vongola Primo sighed as he looked at the huge mound of paper work on his desk. The paper work never ceased to end. Every time he finished one pile a new one seem to take its place it was a never ending cycle.

'When I created a vigilante group I didn't realize that I would have to do all this paperwork. I'm sure G wouldn't mind if I took a little break.' Giotto thought to himself.

Giotto got up and was about to open the door when his intuition told him not to open it. Putting his ear to the door he could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming towards him.

'Shoot! I forgot about G, he's probably bringing up more paperwork. There's no way I doing anymore paper work.' he thought.

Looking around for an escape route his eyes immediately landed on the window.

'Looks like I've got no choice.'

And with that Vongola Primo opened the window and jumped out just for a second forgetting that he was on the second floor.

'Crap' Primo thought as he fell into the rose bushes below.

*CRASH*

"Ouch, That wasn't one of my best ideas." Primo muttered as he got up and plucked the rose thorns from his side.

'Atleast I don't have to worry about the paperwork' Giotto thought as he walked towards the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Giotto's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

G braced himself as he knocked on his bosses door getting ready to take all the complaints his boss would throw at him.

"Hey Giotto I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have more paperwork for you." G said as he opened the door waiting for the complaints of having to much paperwork. Oddly enough the usual rant from his boss never came.

"Giotto?" G questioned taking a good look at the office.

Looking around G realized that his boss was nowhere to be seen. He then looked to the window and saw that was open and realized what had happened.

"DAMN YOU GIOTTO!" G shouted as he stalked out of the office determined to find said boss.

As he stalked of all the maids sighed as they knew that this was the usual routine that their masters went through each and every day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in the forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna was still wondering around the forest hopelessly lost. Even if Tsuna had hyper intuition he had a terrible sense of direction. As he kept walking he began to grow more depressed wondering if he would ever make it out of this vast forest. All of a sudden some weird men jumped out of the bushes and started speaking something in some foreign language.

_"Hey this kid looks like Primo!" _One of the men exclaimed.

_"His son?" _Another asked.

_"Primo doesn't have any women in his life. Maybe the kid's his brother. Let's capture him." _The biggest of the men decided.

All three men lunged at Tsuna making the brunette give his signature shriek.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeeh!" Tsuna screeched as he ran away from the men. He could have easily taken the three men in hyper dying will mode but he decided against it because his intuition told him it was a bad idea. Considering his intuition had been right so far he decided to listen to it for once and so Tsuna continued to run as three big burly men tried to capture him. For reasons unknown by the poor brunette.

'Life hates me.' Tsuna thought as he ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the edge of the forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gokudera was feeling annoyed. He had wanted to go with jyudaime but his boss had told him to go with the base-ball freak and Gokudera had reluctantly agreed. Now the two where searching for something or someone familiar in a very unfamiliar place. Yamamoto on the other hand was quite cheerful and was excited to see all his future buddies again. As the two reached the edge of the forest they were both quite surprised to see a giant mansion in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow that's a really big house ne Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he nudged the storm guardians shoulder.

"Of course it's big you idiot. That's because it's a mansion not a house!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hahaha sorry, should we go check it out? Maybe there's someone in there who can tell us whet we are."

"Che fine lets go." Gokudera said as he walked towards the mansion Yamamoto following close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Vongola garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daemon Spade had just gotten back from a mission and had decided to take a break in the garden before giving his boos the mission report. The truth was that Daemon was stalling his demise. Daemon had accidentally destroyed a few things while he was on his misson and he knew that his boss would not be happy having to pay for all the damages so he walked around the garden trying to think of a way to escape his fate.

Meanwhile Mukuro and Chrome had made it out of the forest and were now wandering around the garden trying to figure out which way to go. In other words they were lost but Mukuro had to much dignity to admit that.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked.

"Yes Chrome?" Mukuro replied.

"Are we lost?" Chrome asked bluntly

Mukuro sweat dropped at this.

"Of course not my cute Chrome. We are just taking the scenic route" Mukuro said as he pointed to all the flowers.

'We're lost.' Chrome thought.

As the pinapple duo continued to walk they soon spoted Daemon Spade. Daemon had been in deep thoughts when he was interrupted by the sight of the two little brats in front of him.

_"Oya Oya looks like we have intruders." _Daemon smirked.

"You!" Mukuro glared while Chrome cringed hiding behind him.

'Japenese?' Daemon thought

"Daemon Spade!" Mukuro spat.

"Oh so you've heard of me. Nufufufu I'm honered, but I'm afraid that I must punish you for tresspassing." Daemon laughed as his scythe materialized out of nowhere.

"Kufufufu I'll make you pay for what you did." Mukuro laughed with a evil smile on his face that promised pain and suffering.

Mukuro also made his trident materialize out of nowhere. Daemon spade raised and eyebrow at this.

"You aren't the only one that can use the mist." Mukuro smirked.

"I'll help Mukuro-sama!" Chrome said with determination as she also made her trident appear.

'Looks like the girl can fight too' Daemon noted.

'I will make him pay for what he did to my Chrome and for possesing my body.' Mukuro thought.

'This man is creepy but i will help Mukuro-sama beat him' Chrome thought with determination.

"Let go Chrome" Mukuro said as he slashed at Daemon. Daemon Spade dodged and countered with his scythe but Mukuro blocked the attack with his trident. Chrome then smacked her trident on the ground and a pillar of fire erupted from the spot where Daemon stood. Shocked by what the little girl had done Daemon jumped back.

'So they're both illusionists huh? If thats how its going to be then fine.' Daemon thought.

"Not bad for a two kids." Daemon smirked.

"Not bad for a perverted melon head" Mukuro retorted. Upon hearing this Daemon got annoyed.

"Why you little brat! I do not have a Melon head nor am i perverted. Besides you shouldn't be talking pinapple head." Dameon replied back.

" Kufufufu how dare you call me a pinapple head. I will send you to hell." Mukuro laughed.

" Nufufufu not if I beat you first." Darmon laughed back.

" Kufufufu I shall never be defeated by the likes of you."

" Nufufufu we shall see."

" Kufufufu Bring it you melon headed freak."

While the two continued to insult each other Chrome couldn't help but wonder.

'Are they having a creepy laugh contest?' Chrome wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryohei looked around confused not sure where to go. The ever loud sun guardian had some how gotten in to the mansion undetected. How the loudest member of the vongola family got into the mansion is a mystery but there he was carrying a dazed Lambo with him.

"Turf-top where are we?" Lambo asked tired after just waking up.

"Oh your EXTREMLY awake." Ryohei bellowed making Lambo wince, " We are in an EXTREMLY big house and we are also in the future to the EXTREME!"

"Where's Tsuna?" Lambo asked.

"I EXTREMLY don't know! We EXTREMLY split up"

" Lambo-san wants candy" Lambo complained.

" Sawada can give you candy after we find someone we know to the EXTREME."

The two continued to make their way down the long hallway in search of a friendly face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else in the mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn him, when I find him I'm going to kill him!' G thought , 'I know doing paperwork sucks but he still has to do it, besides if he doesn't do it then I have to do it because I'm his right hand man.

G hated paper work. It wasn't that he was lazy it was just that the last time he destroyed something on one of his missions his boss had punished him by making him do all of Giotto's paperwork and if that wasn't bad enough Giotto purposely didn't do his paperwork for a whole week just to punish his right hand man. Well that's what he claimed anyway but G new better, his damn boss was just to lazy and the fact that G blew up something on a mission was just an excuse for his boss to dump all his paperwork on him. After that day G swore to make sure his boss always did his work.

While the storm guardian continued to mutter vile profanities at his boss he made his way to knuckles room to see if the deacon had seen Giotto.

"Knuckles are you there?" G asked upon arriving at the first generation sun guardian's door.

The door opened to reveal a black haired man with a bandge on his nose smiling at him.

"Hello G something wrong?" Knuckles inquired noticing the scowl on the pink haired mans face.

"Yeah that stupid boss of ours ran away from doing his paperwork again. Have you seen him?" G asked.

"No, I haven't but I will help you look." Knuckles offered.

"Che, fine." G muttered as he continued down the hall Knuckles smiling and following after him.

As the two continued their search for their boss they heard shouts of EXTREME.

"Knuckles did you just yell extreme right now?" G asked somewhat confused

"No I didn't. Why do you ask?" Knuckles asked not seeming to have heard the shouts.

" Well I'm pretty sure I just heard somebody shout extreme right now and your the only one I know who does that so I was just checking." G replied

'Maybe I'm hearing things' G thought to himself.

Suddenly another shout of extreme could be heard.

"Your right there is someone yelling extreme. But if it isn't me then it has to be ..." Knuckles said as soon as he heard the shout.

"An intruder!" both men exclaimed at the same time.

The voice was getting closer now, it was just around the corner. G took out his guns ready to hit the target and Knuckles got into a fighting stance.

"Sawada! Where are you to the EXTREME!" the voice roared.

'So their Japanese.' Knuckles thought

"Tsuna come play with Lambo!" another voice whined.

' So theres two of them huh? That doesn't matter they're going to get it.' G thought

As the two voices got closer G and Knuckles jumped out to intercept the intruders only to find out that they were ... Kids?

As G took a step back to take a good look at the kids he was shocked. One of the kids looked like the younger version man who was standing right next to him the only difference being the grey hair. The other kid looked like the younger version of the brat that he hated very much except for the fact that the kid had black hair and cow horns. Meanwhile Knuckles was surprised so see an almost exact carbon copy of his younger self.

Ryohei was just as confused as his ancestor but not because of the fact that one of the people standing in front of him looked almost identical to him, no Ryohei was extremely confused for another reason.

"Tako head when did you have the time to EXTREMLY die your hair pink? It looks EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Lambo on the hand other burst out laughing at the fact that Gokudera had colored his hair pink.

" Hahaha Stupidera's hair is pink!" Lambo laughed.

It took a while for the insults to register into G's mind since they were speaking in japenese but when it clicked G's eye began to twitch.

'Firts these kids trespass on to our property and now their calling my hair pink? I gonna blow holes in their heads' G decided.

"MY HAIR IS NOT PINK!" G yelled, ' And I am Not a tako head!" G yelled his face turning red with anger.

"Look Stupidera's face is turning the same color as his hair." Lambo commented making G go from mad to furious.

Seeing his friend was about to blow Knuckles decided to step in.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Ryohei turned to see a man who looked quite similar to him not considering the resemblance he answered the mans question.

"I am Ryohei. EXTREMLY nice to meet you." Ryohei bellowed causing Knuckles to flinch.

'Wow this kid is louder than me.' Knuckles thought.

"What about you?" Knuckles asked Lambo.

"I am the great Lambo but you can call me L-sama." Lambo replied.

'He's worse than Lampo. His name even sounds like Lampo. Maybe he's his brother?' G thought.

"I see, my name is Knuckles and this is G." Knuckles introduced.

"This isn't the time to introduce our selves you stupid priest!" G yelled

"Deacon." Knuckles corrected, "Watch your language G."

"Whatever your introducing our selves to the enemy! We should capture them and question them!" G yelled.

" Their just kids. I don't want to fight them G." Knuckles responded.

Upon hearing the word fight Ryohei got fired up.

"I shall fight you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei declared as he put Lambo down and got into a fighting stance.

Lambo walked back a bit and sat down deciding to let Turf top fight the man that looked exactly like him.

Seeing as he had no other choice Knuckles got into a fighting stance and let loose a punch. To his suprise Ryohei expertly dogded the strike and threw a punch at Knuckles. Catching him off guard the punch landed its mark right on Knuckles chest causing him to step back a bit.

'This kid fights like a professional. Just who is he?" Knuckles wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lampo's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lampo gazed down from his window to see a black haired man who looked very familer walk into the mansion.

'Alaude's back huh?' Lampo thought, ' It looks like he colored his hair black though. Well its not like I care but he's always so strict about rules and regulations so how come he gets to dye his hair? Well its not like I would ever confront him about it. He would probably beat ore-sama up and then aresst me with his handcuffs for disturbing the peace.'

While Lampo thought of all the horrible things Alaude would do to him if he asked about his hair he didn't the door being opened by someone.

"Herbivore." a menacing voice said.

Lampo's head whipped around wondering if he had said his thoughts out loud and that Alaude had heard them. Turning around he was confused to find a a younger version of Alaude with raven black hair and a little yellow bird sitting on his head.

"Alaude?" Lampo asked confused.

Hibari was annoyed to see that there was a pathetic herbivore calling some weird name so he said the only thing that he could think of.

"I will bite you to death."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Entrance to the Vongola mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gokudera and Yamamoto were just about to enter the mansion when they felt a dark presence from behind them. As they turned around they were surprised to see a blonde man with icy blue eyes who looked oddly familiar to Hibari.

"Who are you?" Gokudera asked.

The man didn't reply. Instead he just glared at the two, observing them.

'These kids obviously have alot of skill if they got this close to the mansion without any scratches. I must capture these kids and bring them to Giotto but he will probably be upset if I injure them so I'll try and keep the damage to a minimum.' Alaude thought. It didn't seem hit him that the two kids standing in front of him resembled two people he knew very well.

Alaude quickly pulled out his handcuffs and dashed towards Yamamoto and Gokudera who were caught of guard by this sudden movement and had no time to react. Alaude snapped a pair of handcuffs on both their wrists and hit Gokudera in the stomach causing him clutch his stomach and fall down taking Yamamoto with him. As they struggled to get up Alaude grabbed them by the shoulders and started to drag them toward the mansion. While Yamamoto laughed at their predicament Gokudera was swearing at the older Skylark and demanding that they be let go.

Asari had just finished his sword practice and was making his way to his room when he saw the aloof first generation cloud guardian come into the room while dragging two people behind him in hand cuffs.

"Alaude you're back" Asari started cheerfully.

"Hn" he replied.

"Who are they?" Asari asked curiously.

"Intruders" Aluade replied.

"We are not intruders you asshole let us go and un-cuff me from this idiot." Gokuders yelled.

"Hahaha looks like were stuck together for a while aren't we Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

'They speak Japanese? That's odd where did they come from and how did they get so close to the mansion?' Asari wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna was getting tired from running. Those men were still following him and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Even though he was desperate Tsuna still didn't go into hdwm because he decided to listen to his hyper intuition.

"Hieeeeeeeek!" Tsuna shrieked as a knife whized passed his head and impaled a near by tree.

'Someone, anyone help me!' Tsuna mentally wailed as he dodged a bullet. He turned around to see that the men were gaining on him. While he was turned around Tsuna didn't see where he was going and bumped into something which made him fall to the ground.

Vongola Primo had been leisurely walking through the forest when he heard a girly shriek. Making his way to the voice he began to hear gunshots. As continued to make his way toward the voice he saw a boy with brown hair run towards him. The boy didn't seem too look where he was going and ended up crashing into him.

"Ouch." the boy said as he rubbed his face.

_"Are you okay?" _Giotto asked

Tsuna once again heard someone say something in a foreign language except this time he recognized the voice. The voice that he had dreaded to hear. The voice that confirmed his suspicions. As he looked up to see the owner of the voice he saw that it was nonother than Vongola Primo.


	3. We all finally meet

**I am so happy because I already got 14 reviews and even if it isn't that much I'm still glad that some people like my story. Once again I have to apologize for all the spelling mistakes. Now on to the story. Sorry I took so long to update by the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>We all finally meet<strong>

Tsuna continued stare up at his ancestor still in a daze. Vongola Primo was surprised to say the least when got a good look at the boy in front of him. The boy in front of him looked like his doppel-ganger. The only difference was the brown hair and brown eyes. As the two continued to stare at each other the three men who were chasing Tsuna had caught up to them.

_"There he is!"_ one of the men yelled, _"Who's that?"_

_"It's Vongola Primo! Get him!" _the leader ordered.

After hearing this Primo got into a fighting stance and lit his dying will.

'Maybe their after this because he looks like me.' Primo thought, 'But how did he get into the property? Is he an intruder? My intuition tells me that he is harmless but he is important. I better get rid of these men first and then take him back to mansion.'

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as he saw Vongola Primo go into hyper dying will mode.

'Is he going to hurt me? Does he think I'm an enemy?' Tsuna mentally screamed.

The men took out their guns aiming for Vongola Primo but Primo was to fast. He dodged the bullets and appeared behind the men.

_"Wha, Where did he go?" _The leader asked.

_"Crap!" _another man exclaimed as he turned around to see Vongola Primo right behind him.

Primo smirked as he knocked the man out by hitting the pressure point on his neck. He turned to the other minion and punched him in the stomach causing him fall and lose consciences due to pain. He then turned to the leader of the group and gave him a glare.

"_Damn you! You'll pay!" _the leader exclaimed as he staggered backwards and ran.

'There's no point in worrying about him, and his men will be unconscious for a while so I'll get Daemon to pick them up later. Right know I should deal with this boy.' Primo thought as he walked towards the brunette.

"_Are you okay?"_ He asked.

Tsuna was confused Vongola Primo had just gone into hdwm and beaten up the men in front of him and now he was asking him something but he had no idea what he was saying.

'Why does he not answer? Can't he speak?' Primo wondered

Tsuna was still somewhat shocked with the fact that he was in the past. He and his guardians were in the past...They were in the PAST...

"Why are we in the past!" Tsuna wailed.

'Japenese? No wonder he didn't reply before. He couldn't understand me. But what did he mean by in the past? And did he say we? So he has friends?" Primo thought.

"Are you okay?" Primo asked again this time in Japanese.

This snapped Tsuna out of his agony.

"What?...oh I'm fine. Ummm thanks for saving me."

'I don't understand. How is it that he was able to get so close to the mansion but he couldn't handle those three men. I doesn't look like he can fight but something tells me that he can.' Giotto thought.

"Who are you?" Giotto asked.

'What do I do? I doubt he would believe me if I told him I was his descendant and that I'm Vongola decimo.' Tsuna thought worried that his ansector would think he is mad.

"My ... N-name is Saw-wa-wada Tsu-tsunayoshi but most people call me Tsuna!"Tsuns stammered.

"Where are you from?" Primo questioned, 'So far he's telling the truth but there's more'.

"I'm from Japan" Tsuna replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just ended up in this forest all of a sudden."

'How could he possibly just end up here? Unless he's lost. And how many people are with him?'

"Did anyone else come with you?"

"Uhhh, yes my friends. We split up so I don't know where they are."

'Hmm he is not lying but I have a feeling that they're more then friends. I will take him back to the mansion and have Alaude see if he can get some information.'

"Come with me" Giotto ordered.

"Huh? Wait I can't just leave my friends by themselves." Tsuna protested, 'Well I'm sure they can take care of themselves but I'm more worried about the destruction they would cause while I wasn't there.'

"I shall send some men out to look for them but first you must come with me. Right now your considered an intruder so its best if you listen to what I say."

"Yes-s"

Vongola Primo turned around and walked towards the mansion motioning for Tsuna to follow him.

'I never knew he could be so bossy' Tsuna thought.

'I wonder if I was to harsh on the kid. He seems to really worried about his friends.' Primo thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knuckles was dragging a very heavy Ryohei behind him while G was holding Lambo by the tail attached to his cow suit. It taken a long time to subdue the boxer and that had been with G's help. While Ryohei had been busy dodging blows from Knuckles he did not notice the first gen storm guardian aim at him with his bow and arrow. G shot strom flames at him which caused the young boxer to go unconscious. If it had been just him and Ryohei, Knuckles was unsure if he would have won. After knocking out the young boxer G started to approach the Lambo. Lambo looked at G and began to get uncomfortable at the glaring. All of a sudden Lambo started to cry because he had realized that G was not Gokudera.

"Wh-hat did I do?" G asked confused by the sudden out burst.

"I think you scared him" Knuckles replied.

"What?" G yelled taking a step closer to Lambo.

"You're not stupidera!" Lambo yelled as he took a grenade out of his hair and threw it at G.

"Stupidera?" G asked confused as he turned to see that Lambo had thrown a grenade at him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed but it was too late and the grenade exploded causing G to be sent flying into Knuckles while Lambo hit the wall with a thud and got knocked unconscious. G got up staggering while the ends of his suit smoldered due to the explosion. Knuckles also got up and shook his head trying to get rid of the dizziness he got as soon as G collided with him.

"Who knew the kid could fight huh?" Knuckles laughed.

"Che. It's not that funny. You grab the white haired kid and I'll take the cow. We should probably go to the meeting room."

"Alright"

And so that is how Knuckles ended up draging Ryohei and G ended up carrying Lambo as they made their way to the guardians meeting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daemon Spade was having a hard time dealing with the two kids in front of him. Yes you heard right, the great Daemon Spade was getting beaten by two kids. (**AN: Take that! I'm sorry but I have a minor grudge against him for what he did to Enma's family other than that I'm okay with him.) **Chrome charged at Daemon lunging at him with her trident. Daemon deflected with his scythe but he didn't notice Mukuro approach him from behind. Mukuro slashed at Daemon viciously. Daemon was unable to avoid the blow and staggered back as pain started to emanate from the huge gash on his back courtesy of Mukuro.

"Kufufufu what was that about beating me before?" Mukuro mocked.

'Why you! It's two against one I would hardly call that fair. Either way I better retreat to the mansion. If they follow me I can lead them to the other guardians. If I bring these intruders to Giotto maybe he'll forgive me.' Daemon thought.

"Nufufufu I am afraid that we will have to play another day." Daemon laughed as he disappeared into the mist.

"Kufufufu your not getting away that easily." Mukuro smirked. He could easily see Daemon through the mist.

'That's what you think.' Daemon thought as he ran towards the mansion shrouded in mist.

"Chrome follow me." Mukuro said as he ran after Daemon determined to make the melon head pay.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama" Chrome said as she followed Mukuro.

Little did they know that's exactly what Daemon wanted them to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Guardian meeting room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doors of the Guardian Meeting room were flung open as Alaude triumphantly marched in dragging a now tied up Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him. Asari soon followed behind him.

"Let us go you bastard!" Gokudera roared.

"Ma ma yelling at him is not going to help." Yamamoto chided.

Alaude let go of Yamamoto and Gokudera and let them fall on the ground.

"Why you." Gokudera muttered "As soon as I get free I am gonna blow you to pieces!"

"At least he let us go." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. Gokudera could only glare at the rain guardian as his hands unable to whack him on the head at the moment due the fact that they were bound.

While Gokudera continued to swear at Alaude, with the occasional simple minded comments from Yamamoto, Asari was in deep thought.

'These kids, who are they? Alaude said they were intruders but they're just kids. Could they really be in the mafia? Their clothing is weird too. I have never seen that kind of outfit before. Their obviously foreigners since they don't seem to be speaking in italian. And why does one of them look like me? Now that I think about it the other one looks like G.' Asari wondered very confused.

"Who are you?" Alaude questioned.

"Oh. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Goku-" Yamamoto started as he was interrupted by Gokudera.

"You idiot don't introduce your self!" Gokudera hissed, "Don't say anything while Jyuudaime is not here!" **(AN: Who does this remind you of? If you don't get it go back to the last chapter.)**

Alaude smirked. 'Aleast the silver haired one has some sense. But I already know his name when the raven haired one called him by his name earlier. I wonder who this Jyuudaime is. Isn't that tenth in japenese? Maybe he is their boss?'

"Oops sorry." Yamamoto chuckled.

There was a noise as someone tried to open the door from the other side of the room. The door opened to reveal a wide G eyed carrying Lambo while Knuckles came in right after him dragging in Ryohei.

G was shocked, he had thought he had gone insane when he saw a younger version of him with silver hair and his trade mark scowl plastered on the kid's face. It also didn't help that there was a miniature Asari right beside his duplicate laughing cheerfully as if being tied up was not a big deal.

"Who-who?" G stuttered as he pointed to Gokudera and Yamamoto clearly unable to take in all the information.

"Oh hey G." Asari said cheerfully," According to Alaude their intruders."

" Who are they by the way?" he asked as he pointed to Ryohei and Lambo.

"Him ... Me ... Asari ... Knuckle ... Kids ... How ... Huh?" G muttered still holding Lambo. **(AN:Looks like G is no lomger on planet earth.)**

Seeing as his fellow Guardian was no longer on this earth Knuckles answered for him.

"Their intruders as well." Knuckles said as he set Ryohei on the ground.

"Them too?" Asari asked.

Alaude turned to look at the other intruders to see a with haired boy and black haired kid with an afro who also looked oddly familar. It still didn't seem to click for the cloud guardian that they had an uncanny resemblance to his family. **(AN: Gosh Alaude! How can you be so smart but so dense!)**

Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to see who had arrived only to see Ryohei and Lambo unconscious.

"Che, looks like Turf top and the stupid cow were taken out." Gokudera said annoyed by the appearance of two people who ticked him off just as much as the base-ball idot.

"Oh look it's senpai and Lambo" Yamamoto stated.

'Hmm so these weaklings know each other.' Alaude thought.

"Hey don't you think it's werid that these kids look like us?" Asari asked.

"It is extremly confusing!" Knuckles agreed.

While the two continued to talk about how odd that the intruders looked like them was. A dark haze enveloped the room. Daemon Spade appeared out of nowhere.

"Nufufufu I finally found you" Daemon panted.

'Damn you Giotto for having such a huge manison.' Daemon cursed

"Where have you been." Alaude demanded as he raised an eyebrow at the mist guardians tired state.

"Dealing with some intruders. In fact they should be here any second now." Daemon said warily.

True to his word Mukuro and Chrome appeared out of nowhere. G was the first to react.

"God! Three Daemons!" he yelled in horror.

"Do not use the lords name in vain." Knuckles lectured.

"You!" Gokudera yelled at Daemon Spade, "It's all your fault."

Gokudera stared at the man who had caused Jyuudaime so much suffering. Yamamoto's smile turned into a frown and he too glared at the first gen mist guardian.

"Kufufufu Daemon Spade you shall pay!" Mukuro laughed.

The four first gen guardians turned look at Daemon all jumping to the same conclusion.

'He must of done something terrible to them and now they've come for revenge.'

"I didn't do anything!" Daemon protested.

"Sure you didn't." G said now back to normal.

"It is not a matter of what you did but what you will do." Mukuro said finally realizing that they were in the past.

"What?" Daemon asked feeling confused.

"Nothing important. It just means if I eliminate you now I won't have deal with you again in the future." Mukuro said as he got ready to fight.

Just then the door opened to reveal Vongola Primo with a child who looked like him follow behind him.

"What's going on here?" Giotto asked.

"Giotto!" G asked remembering his previous mission,"You! You skipped out on your paperwork today!"

Primo sweat dropped, 'There are intruders and your worried about paper work?'

"Jyudaime\Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto exclaimed as they saw their friend behind Vongola Primo.

"Guys!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi what have you gotten your self into this time?" Mukuro laughed.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed with suprise because his mist guardians were holding their tridents getting ready to attack. Tsuna turned to see who their victim was only to see Daemon Spade.

"You.." Tsuna said. Just as Tsuna was about to say something the door was flung open once again for the umpteenth time that day **(AN: poor door, it's being abused so much) **to reveal a disheveled Lampo breathing hard.

"Lambo what happened?" Primo asked worriedly.

"Monster...Bird...Bite...Death!" Lampo wheezed between breaths.

"What?" Primo asked not sure if he heard right, 'A monster bird bite someone to death?"

"A monster with a little yellow bird said I'll bite you to death and then attacked."

"The kids gone delusional." G snorted.

"Actually," Tsuna spoke up " I have a feeling I know who he's talking about."

They all heard a little voice.

"Midori tanamiku Namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii " it sang. Everyone felt a chill as a murderous aura came from the door.

"Itsumo kawaranu. Sukoyaka kenage. Aah, tomo ni utaou. Namimori chuu~.

They all turned to see a younger version of Alaude with raven black hair.

"Kamikorosu"


	4. Who are you really?

**Hey guys omg 23 reviews I'm so happy. Your reviews always make me happy which is why I will try and post a chapter once a week. Sorry for being so late by the way. Now lets get on to the story oh and by the way I edited all the mistakes in my previous chapters so if you want you guys can reread it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who are you really?<strong>

"Kamikorosu."

That one word was all Tsuna needed to hear to know that it was not going to end well.

Hibari turned around as he observed all the herbivores in the room. He was confused; but not for the reasons that you would think. No, he wasn't confused that there were duplicates of the weak herbivore family that he was forced to join. Instead he was confused because he didn't know who he should bite to death first. At first he had intended on just beating up the seaweed-haired herbivore, but now he wasn't so sure. He turned to see Alaude at the back of the room looking at him with a surprised expression.(His eyes were a little bit wider than usual, but he still had the same expressionless face he normally did.) This was the man who had refused to fight him from before, which gave Hibari all the more reason to bite him to death.

He then looked over to see the herbivore for a "boss" Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was standing next to another man who looked similar except taller, older and the difference of blonde hair and blue eyes. This man had an air of importance and authority around him. He seemed strong, and that was a good enough excuse for Hibari to fight him.

Just as Hibari was about to lunge at the blond, something caught the corner of his eye. There in the corner, ready to attack each ever were Mukuro, Chrome, and Daemon Spade. Hibari's eye twitched.

'Since when were there three pineapple headed herbivires?' Hibari wondered, but his thoughts were soon replaced with more violent ones.

'I shall bite those herbivores to death for crowding and that ridiculous hairstyle.' he decided.

Hibari lunged at Daemon and Mukuro, angry that the number of pineapples had multiplied.

Mukuro, realizing right away what was going to happen grabbed Chrome and ducked to the side. Daemon on the other hand was not so lucky and ended up taking a tonfa to the head as he got sent flying into the wall.

"Daemon!" Giotto yelled worried about his mist guardian.

"I'm fine."Daemon mumbled as he shakily got up dusting bit of rubble from the wall of himself, "Who knew that little skylark could pack a punch."

Hibari inturn leaped at Daemon ready to pummel the melon head to the ground. This time around however Hibari's tonfas were deflected by a trident. Hibari turned to glare at its owner.

"Hands of my prey, little cloud." Mukuro warned.

"Hn," Hibari replied deciding to attack Mukuro instead. He swiped at Mukuro but Mukuro just dodged and stepped back. As the two continued to fight Tsuna paled.

'What am I gonna do?' he mentally wailed,' It's good that Hibari stopped attacking the first generation but if this keeps up the whole mansion will come burning to the ground!'

Hibari managed to hit Mukuro with his tonfa and sent him flying into another wall. Mukuro then swiftly got up and appeared behind Hibari whacking the cloud guardian with his trident sending him crashing into the table in the center of the room. The table cracked in half at the impact.

'I have to stop this fast. I'm pretty sure the first generation are restraining themselves right now from killing us.' Tsuna thought as he turned to see the looks of shock and anger on the first gen's faces.

'What can I do to make Hibari stop though? Well... There is that but I don't know if it will work with this Hibari even if it worked on ten years later Hibari. Well they both like fighting so its worth a try.' Tsuna decided.

While Tsuna tried to muster up the courage to stop his to strongest guardians, Giotto was just standing there with a blank look on his face.

'My mansion is being destroyed by kids. KIDS! I would understand if it was one of my guardians but how can these kids cause so much damage in such a short amount of time. And I thought these kids were allies! If so then why does it seen like they are trying to kill each other?' Giotto wondered clearly unable to comprehend what was going on. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Tsuna stepped forward.

"Hibari, Mukuro." Tsuna started sounding alot more brave than before.

Hibari and Mukuro stopped their fighting and turned to look at Tsuna.

"Stop fighting. Mukuro you're scaring Chrome, and Hibari if you stop fighting I promise to fight you at full power when we get back." Tsuna reasoned.

Mukuro looked over to Chrome to see her face full of worry.

" Kufufufu Do not worry my dear Chrome I shall stop." Mukuro said as Chrome looked up at him in relief.

"I do not wish to fight a useless herbivore such as yourself." Hibari stated as he turned to face Daemon ready to attack again.

'What! I'm useless?' Tsuna thought dejectedly.

"I'll fight you and I swear that I won't hold back. I'll even use Natsu." Tsuna reasoned.

Hibari paused briefly considering his options.

"Hmph. Fine" Hibari agreed a bit reluctant that he wasn't going to be able to hurt the melon head.

Meanwhile Giotto had gone into deep thought for who knows how many times that day.

'Is that kid suicidal or something!' Giotto worried,'He must be crazy if he is offering to fit that kid. What is more crazy is that the other one actually stopped fighting. Does he really think that kid can fight? And what the heck is a Natsu!'

'He actually managed to get them to stop fighting.' Lampo thought as he looked at Tsuna in amazement, 'Guess he isn't as a big a chicken as I thought. Maybe I'll go to his funeral when he gets killed by that monster.'

'Wow that kid is really EXTREME to challenge the other one to a fight. Too bad he will be down for the count in seconds. Maybe I can heal him after with my sun flames.' Knuckles thought.

'I don't think he means a real fight. Maybe a game of some sort? I'm pretty sure this kid can't fight.' Asari thought peacefully.

'Does this kid have any sense of self preservation! He can't possibly survive that demon! If that kid if anything Alaude Giotto's look alike will be dead in seconds.' G thought.

'Seems like I'm safe for know. The kid's got guts even if he is deranged. No one is crazy enough to willingly fight that skylark anyway.' Daemon thought. He then remembered Mukuro was smiling when he fought Hibari. 'I stand corrected.'

'Glad that's over with.' Tsuna thought as he then remembered about all the damages, 'Uwah what am I gonna do reborn! ... That's right Reborn's not here. Well I better apologize to Primo for all the damages.

"Umm... Sorry about all the damage." Tsuna apologized.

Giotto looked up at Tsuna his eyes blank and face expressionless.

'Hieeek! Is he mad at me?' Tsuna thought.

"My...My.." Primo started. Tsuna waited for the yelling.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MANSION!" he cried.

G immediately rushed to his boss only find Giotto curled up in a ball muttering something about mansion, kids, and destruction.

"Giotto, get a hold of yourself!" G yelled as he violently shook his boss. All he got was a blank stare. "What if the rest of the guardians and I payed for all the damages?" He offered.

The rest of the guardians started to open their mouths to object, but were quickly silenced by G's glare. Giotto looked at G for a while before slowly getting up.

"You okay?" G asked warily.

Giotto turned to G and flashed him a bright smile much to his surprise.

"Never better!" he exclaimed, instantly recovering after his storm guardian offered to pay for the damages.

G seemed to realize and was now boiling mad. 'He faked it that damn boss. He just didn't want to pay!' G thought.

The other guardians were also quite annoyed with their boss' sneaky trick.

"Giotto, you.." G began.

"G we can talk about the damages later right now we have more important matter to discuss." Giotto said trying to avoid the subject, "We have intruders to deal with."

Giotto turned to Tsuna and stared at him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded.

'Uwahh! What should I say?' Tsuna mentally wailed,'They'll kill us if they find out that we're the tenth generation. I guess I should tell him part of the truth.'

"We-ell ummm I'm Saw-awada Tsunayoshi. I still and not exactly sure how we got here." Tsuna stuttered.

"Who are they?" he questioned as he pointed towards Tsuna's guardians.

"My friends?" Tsuna said in more of a question than a statement.

"Where did you come from then since you don't speak italian." Giotto asked.

"Umm Japan." Tsuna replied,'It's sort of obvious though I mean we are spaking japanese.'

'He is telling me the truth bit not the whole truth.' Giotto thought to himself.

"Well you say you're not intruders but from the looks of it your friends can fight pretty good." Giotto said, "Why don't you atleast tell me your names. After Alaude does a background check on you you're free to go."

'A background check! There is one problem with that idea, we don't EXIST in this time!' Tsuna screamed internally as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"Well since I asked for your name it is only polite that we give you ours first. My name is Giotto, Vongola Primo."

There was a brief silence until Primo nudged G on the shoulder signaling to introduce himself.

"What? Oh.. Fine. G, storm guardian." he mumbled unwillingly.

"Hi.I'm Asari Ugetsu. The rain guardian." Asari said cheerfully.

"I am Knuckles, guardian of the sun. EXTREMLY nice to meet you." he roared.

"Lampo, Lighting guardian." Lampo said lazily.

"Nufufu the name is Daemon Spade. Mist guardian." Daemon laughed.

"Alaude. Cloud." Alaude grunted.

At this point 5 out of the eight guardians had realized where they were. Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, and Tsuma had all realized that they were in the past. Gokudera had been thinking right after he heard G's name and finally understood.

"I get it! We're in the past, aren't we!" he exclaimed.

Tsuna faced palmed. He had hoped his guardians would have realized their situation by now and kept quite but once again he was wrong.

"The past? Hahaha cool!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"The past?" Giotto asked confused, his guardians all equally confused.

'Well there's no point in hiding it now. We might as well tell them we're from the future, but I think it's for the best if we don't tell them about being the tenth generation.' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Well um, you see the truth is that.. " Tsuna started hesitantly.

"We are from the future, and where...or should I say _when _we are from, you're all dead." Mukuro said rather bluntly.

"What?" Lampo exclaimed.

"You must be joking." G muttered.

"I don't get it." Asari stated, blinking in confused.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed, "You could have said it a bit less bluntly!'.

"The Vongola family really is dense aren't they?" Mukuro said referring to both the tenth and the first generation guardians.

'Your a part of the Vongola too! Great now they must think were insane.' Tsuna thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Primo.

"Prove it." he said.

"What?" Everyone asked (well everyone who was conscious anyway).

"You can't seriously believe them!" G protested.

"No my intuition is tells me that they are telling the truth." he said as he turned towards Tsuna and his guardians, "From the looks of it you are in the mafia so tell me something about the Vongola family that only my guardians and I would know."

"Ehhhh! How can I if only you and your guardians know?" Tsuna whined.

"If you are from the future you would access to this information, wouldn't you?" Alaude asked.

'What should I say? Oh I got it!' Tsuna thought.

"Well you when you first created the vongola family it was a vigilante group and the person who gave you the idea of creating it was your good friend Shimon Cozart boss of the Shimon Family." Tsuna stated.

Giotto reeled back in shock. 'Impossible! He really is from the future. No one in this time should know about Cozart.'

'How is it even possible!' G thought as he tried to think of all the possible scientific explanations of time travel.

'Wow! They're from the future? How interesting?' Asari beamed.

"Nufufu. Giotto do you really believe this person? For all we know they could be spies sent here to destroy the Vongola." Daemon accused.

"How dare you? As if we would do anything to destroy the Vongola and your one to talk after what you did!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oya, Oya and what exactly did I do?" Daemon inquired.

"You bastard! You-" Gokudera yelled as he was cut of when Tsuna slapped a hand over his mouth.

Tsuna shook his head. He turned to Giotto and Daemon Spade.

"We would never do anything to betray your family." Tsuna stated his voice filled with determination and something else.

'He sounds determined but also angry. At who? Daemon? Either way he is telling the truth even if it isn't necessarily all of it.' Giotto thought.

"I believe you. Now one more question. Why do you look like us?" Primo wondered.

"Ummm.. Eto... We're your descendants?" Tsuna said unsure if Primo would believe him.

"In what way are you related to us?" Knuckles asked.

" Ne Tsuna, isn't Primo like your great-great grandfather or something?" Yamamoto added.

"What!" Primo asked his mind now full of questions.

"Well your my great-great-great grandfather." Tsuna replied.

"This brat is related to you?" G asked not believing it one bit that someone so weak could be related to his boss.

"Giotto, since when did you have a women?" Lambo asked.

"I don't have one!" Giotto argued turning a deep shade of red," Or at least not yet anyway."

"Nufufu if you choose to believe them then fine. I have other things. To do." Daemon said as he disappered into the mist only to have himself repear by Mukuro.

"Why you."Daemon cursed. He stepped forward intending to impale the pineapple head for ruining his dramatic exit but one look from Giotto told him other wise.

"Hmph fine. I'll use the door." He muttered as he opened the door and slammed it behind him. (**An: Poor door it's still being abused.)**

Giotto sighed as he looked around the room to see the rest of his guardians and a blank space where Alaude had been. Wait! What! Giotto looked around to see if his Cloud guardian was in the room but he was no where to be seen.

'He probably went to go get information on these kids. Won't he be mad when he comes back with none.' Giotto thought.

"Alright if you are related Primo then you know about the Vongola right?" G asked.

"Yeah we do." Tsuna replied.

"Kufufu he not only does he know about it. He's in it." Mukuro laughed.

"That can't be!" Primo exclaimed.

"Your in it to pineapple head!."Gokudera pointed out.

"I only joined so that I would be able to destroy the Mafia and of course to posses Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nothing else." Mukuro shot back.

"Hieeeeeeee! Why me?" Tsuna wailed.

"No way in hell am I gonna let you possess Jyudaime!" Gokudera growled.

"Ma ma Gokudera I'm sure he was just joking." Yamamoto said as he tried to calm the storm guardian down.

At this point Ryohei and Lambo had both woke up due to the loud commotion.

"That EXTREMLY HURT!" Ryohei yelled as he rubbed the bump on his head he had gotten when he fell to the floor. He looked around to see Gokudera arguing with Mukuro while Tsuna and Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

"Turf top there you are." Ryohei said as he made his way towards the rest, "I had this EXTREMLY weord dream where you had EXTREMLY pink hair!"

"Shut up turf top! I don't have pink hair nor will I ever have pink hair even in your dreams." Gokudera growled.

" If you want pink hair then go talk to pinkie over there." he said as he pointed to G.

A vein popped on G's forhead when he heard his hair being called pink.

"It's red!" he yelled. Sadly he was ignored.

"Gokudera-kun it's okay. Please don't take out your dynamites." Tsuna pleaded trying to convince Gokudera not to blow up Mukuro.

G didn't like being ignored. Not one bit. It was absolutely annoying.

"You brats, listen when some one is talking to you!" he roared.

While G continued to yell at the group Lambo had finally snapped out of it.

"Huh where is this?" Lambo wondered out loud.

"Lambo wants to go home! Lambo wants Candy!" he complained.

Asari looked over to see a very upset Lambo. He walked over to Lambo and pulled out a lollipop from his sleeve.

"Here have a lollipop." Asari offered.

"Yay! Candy! Lambo-san gets candy!" He laughed as he swiped the Candy from Asari's hand and ran away.

"Hahah what a energetic kid." Asari laughed.

Meanwhile here is what the rest first generation thought about the scene unfolding before them.

'This kid! He is saying something like that openly. It's like destroying the Mafia is a normal thing for him. What does he mean by possesing someone? Is he a ghost?' Knuckles wondered curiously.

'What a girly shriek. Ore-sama's ears hurt.' Lambo thought.

'If these people are in the Vongola I can't help but wonder is the current boss of Vongola in their time insane?' Giotto thought.

If only he knew that the current boss of Vongola was standing on front of him right now then what would he do?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay i finally finished the chapter. I wanted to just let you guys know about this really interesting khr drama cd called hibari kyoya one day observation report. You guys should watchlisten to it. There is a subbed version on youtube. Mind you they're english subs but they're subs none the less. Anyways if you want give it a try. One more thing. I was going to make a onmake where Daemon makes the tenth gen drunk and things happen. Do you think I should do it or not? If i get enough responses I might make a oneshot.**

**Well thats it for now**

**CiaoCiao**


	5. Food Fight

**Sorry for the late update my Dad trolled me by unplugging my internet. T.T. Anways here's chapter 5. _**

**Food Fight**

"So, why don't you introduce yourselves" Primo suggested

"Well ummm you already know my name." Tsuna said turning to Gokudera motioning for him to say his name.

"Che. My name is Gokudera Hayato." he said quite annoyed to be in the same room as G.

Yamamoto went next.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you." he laughed.

"I am the great Lambo! Bow down before me!" Lambo cackled.

'So much worse than Lampo.' all the first generation guardians except for Lampo thought.

'What a brat.' Lampo thought.

Ryohei went next and being in the presence of his ancestors didn't make him lower his enthusiasm one bit. In fact, it made him all the more hyped up.

"I am SASAGAWA RYOHEI! You should all EXTREMELY join my boxing club!" he roared.

'So loud!' was the only thing that came to the first generation's minds.

'Oni-san, they can't join your boxing club when they're from the past.' Tsuna sighed.

"Kufufu, I am Rokudo Mukuro and this is Chrome. Touch her and I'll send you to hell. Especially that Daemon Spade." Mukuro laughed as a dark aura surrounded him. He still hadn't forgiven Daemon. Chrome just blushed and hid behind Mukuro.

They all turned to look at Hibari, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Hn," was all they got in reply. Hibari didn't have to bother introducing himself to these herbivores.

"Ahaha. That's Hibari. He doesn't say much unless it involves fighting." Tsuna laughed. 'Well, fighting and Namimori.' he thought.

Giotto looked at the group of bizarre teens. They looked like they all wanted to kill each other.

'Are they really all from the Vongola family? They looked like they are a team. That's impossible. They could never work together.' Giotto thought, 'Well, it seems like they don't know how they got here, or how long they'll stay here so they don't know where to go. Considering that were the only ones that know about them it would probably be better if they stay close. Not to mention enemies might attack them because of their resemblances to us. All right I've decided.'

"All right. Seeing as you have no where to go why don't stay here in the Vongola mansion as guests?" Giotto offered.

"Huh? I don't know. Wouldn't it be bothersome for you? We can go find another place to stay." Tsuna said.

"The kid's right Giotto, they can't stay here. It's to dangerous, even if they are in the Mafia." G protested.

"But on the other hand, if they go outside the Vongola estate an enemy family might attack them because they look similar to us." Asari pointed out.

"I EXTREMLY AGREE. Besides you don't even speak italian." Knuckles argued.

"Where would you go?" Giotto asked curious on how the brunette would answer.

"We could go camp out in the forest or something." Tsuna offered.

"What!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Why not? That way we don't have to deal with these brats ourselves." Lampo said lazily.

"Whats wrong with you, you idiot! If they really are from the future they won't last ten minutes out there." he argued completely being contradictory to his previous statement, "Especially the one that looks like Giotto," he muttered under his breath.

'Hey!' Tsuna thought as he heard this, 'I've survived out in the wilderness before. Even if it was because of Reborn's spartan training.'

"Then it's settled you will stay here until you find a way to get back home." Giotto decided.

"What, wait but we haven't even agreed to it yet!" Tsuna protested. 'If we stay here any longer than we already have we'll be at each others necks.'

"G can you show them to their rooms." Giotto said completely ignoring Tsuna.

'He just ignored me!' Tsuna whined.

"Well I have some things to take care of so I will be in my office if you need me. Oh by the way before I go. I have one more question for you. What is the current generation of Vongola?" Giotto asked.

"Ten." Tsuna replied not knowing what else to say.

"Interesting. Well see you later at dinner." Giotto said as he walked away, 'To think Vongola has made it to ten generations. I still wonder what their boss is like.'

'Ten generations! Amazing. But still to think these kids are in the Vongola in the future. Who would make kids join the mafia?' G thought.

'I wonder why he asked?' Tsuna thought, 'Oh well. Wait- dinner? But we haven't even agreed to stay here yet!'

"But Primo-san we-" Tsuna started but was stopped by G.

"Give it a rest kid. Once Giotto makes up his mind there no changing it." he said.

"Hahaha G is right anyway well show you to your rooms." Asari laughed.

"Well you have to choices you can each EXTREMLY Share a room with one of us or you can EXTREMLY share rooms with each other." Knuckles suggested.

'Share rooms with the first generation guardians. No way. I pretty sure one of my guardians will try killing them during the middle of the night!' Tsuna thought as he imagined Mukuro sneaking up behind Daemon during the middle if the night and trying to strangle him to death or Gokudera trying to blow up G while he was a sleep. Tsuna shook his head. No it was not possible there was in no way that they could share rooms with the first gen.

'But share rooms with each other that was also a problem.I have to make sure certain people were kept away from each other.' Tsuna decided for once thinking like a boss. Giotto must be rubbing off him.

"I think its better if we share rooms with each other." Tsuna said.

"Suit yourself." G said not really caring but somewhat happy he didn't have to share his room with brats.

"Follow us." Asari said as he ushered the group to their rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in Tsuna's room.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna sighed as he fell onto his bed. Gokudera and Yamamoto also there in the room with him. Heres how the room arrangements had gone a little something like this.

When they had arrived to the rooms there were 4 separate rooms each with 3 beds. G had suggested that Tsuna share a room with Gokudera and Yamamoto. While Ryohei, Lambo shared another. Asari thought it would be better for Chrome to have her own room. Which meant the last two guardians, the most violent out of them all would have had to share room together. Of course thats only what the first gen storm and rain guardian had _suggested. _

When their ancestors suggested this alot of people started to object. Gokudera complained about having to be in the same room as the baseball freak while Yamamoto laughed it off. Mukuro argued that he didn't mind sharing the room with Hibari but that there was no way he was going to leave Chrome alone while that melon head(Daemon) was still in the mansion. Hibari said he didn't want to be anywhere near the pineapple headed herbivore unless he was going to fight him. Ryohei and Lambo had no arguements and were just cheering on the others who were fighting.

Eventually the had all come to an agreement. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto shared one room. Ryohei and Lambo shared another. Chrome shared a room with Mukuro saying that it was fine. Hibari had his own room because he didn't want to be 'crowded' by a bunch of weak herbivores. So now Tsuna was currently lying on his bed thinking about all th crazy things that happened to him today.

'Why? Why does life hate me?' he thought, 'Well atleast I was lucky enough for Primo-san to believe our story. I just wonder how we will get back home...'

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Huh? Oh Gokudera-kun whats wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing. Gokudera was just worried because he called you and you didn't respond." Yamamoto laughed.

"He didn't ask you baseball freak! Anyway Jyudaime are you okay?" Gokudera asked concerned for his boss's well being.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how we will get back." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry Tsuna we'll think of something." Yamamoto said smiling.

"That's right Jyudaime we'll find a way to get back." Gokudera said agreeing with Yamamoto for once.

Tsuna looked up at his friends. He was glad that they were with him. They always managed to cheer him up somehow.

"Thank guys." Tsuna smiled.

The trio hung out in the room for a bit before there was a knock from the door.

"I've to EXTREMLY get you for dinner!" Knuckles roared.

"Come in" Tsuna said as he winced at the shear volume of Knuckles voice.

The door opened and there was Knuckles dresses in the same black robe he had been wearing earlier.

"You must be EXTREMLY hungry" he said.

As if to respond to Knuckles question Tsuna's stomach growled very loudly. Tsuna quickly blushed and nodded.

"Then follow me to the EXTREME!" Knuckles bellowed.

Tsuna and his guardians followed Knuckles not wanting to get lost along the way. On the way to the dinig room they picked up the other guardians. When they went to pick up Hibari they had minor difficulties. Hibari was asleep and we all know that when Hibari is a sleep you never wake him up. Unfortunately Knuckles had not learned that lesson yet. When everyone warned the deacon to leave Hibari in peace. The first generation just laughed it of saying they were being unreasonable.

"Hey wake up to the EXTREME!" Knuckles roared as he banged on Hibari's door. Just a few seconds later a murderous aura was emitted from behind the door. Everyone else just backed away in fear while Knuckles stood their clueless. The opened slowly to reveal a very pissed off looking a Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivores who dare disturb from my sleep?" he asked menacingly.

Everyone just shrunk back refusing to speak. Knuckles just stood there not completely understanding the question.

"Speak now, or prepared to be bitten to death." Hibari snarled as no one was answering.

"That would be me." Knuckles replied not seeming to get it.

'Nooo!' Tsuna mentally wailed, 'Now he'll be bitten to death!'

'Tch. He really is an idiot.' Gokudera thought.

'Hahaha, I hope Hibari goes easy on him.' Yamamoto thought.

'Kufufufu this may get interesting.' Mukuro laughed.

'Guphahaha Turf top number 2 is going to get it know.' Lambo snickered.

Knuckles turned to see everyone looking at him with looks of fear, sympathy, and was that happines? He turned to see Hibari looming over him.

"Kamikorosu." He growled.

Hibari lunged ready to punish the perpetrator who disturbed his peace. Just before Hibari was about to hit Knuckles Tsuna pushed him out of the was and took the blow instead. Tsuna was sent flying into the wall.

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked also quite worried for the young brunet.

"Ouch. I'm fine. Don't worry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Hibari-san you can't injure Primo's family." Tsuna said as he turned to face the skylark.

"Hmph and I why can't I?" Hibari questioned.

'Hieek what should I say?' Tsuna internally shrieked, "Umm well uh you won't be able to go back to Nami-chuu if you injure them."

Now that struck a nerve for Hibari after all Namimori meant everything to him.

'Uwah! I hope be bought that lie. If he finds I lying later he'll kill me! Atleast he won't harm the first generation.' Tsuna thought.

'Whats a Nami-chuu and did I do something wrong? Why did he try to attack me?' Knuckles wondered, 'That Tsuna kid has a high tolerance for pain for being able to stand up after that hit.'

'I won't be able to go back to ... Namimori?' Hibari wondered.

"Herbivore you better not be lying to me." Hibari growled.

"Hieeeeee of course not!" Tsuna screamed.

"Knuckles-san can you take us to the dining room now?" Tsuna asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Come with me to the EXTREME!" Knuckles roared as he grabbed Tsuna and started jogging towards the dining room.

Everyone followed behind the deacon except for Hibari who was a few paces back due to the fact that he didn't like crowding. If you looked closely at him though you could almost tell that he was ... Was that pouting?

"Knuckles-san why are you running?" Tsuna asked slightly dazed.

"This is EXTREME training!" he bellowed.

"EXTREME jogging!" Ryohei roared following Knuckles pace.

'He's just like oniisan!' Tsuna faced palm.

With that the first generation guardain and the tenth generation made their way to the dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Giotto's Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this Giotto?" G asked.

"There not lying G. Well thats what my Hyper intuition is saying anyway. Their definitely hiding something though." Giotto replied.

"What could it possibly be?" Asari wondered out loud.

"I don't know but its something big." Giotto stated.

"What could that brat and his friends hid thats so important?" Lampo questioned.

"Probably the fact that their spies." Daemon smirked.

"Daemon! They're not spies okay? They really are from the future. You'll even get proof when Alaude comes back with no information on them." Giotto argued.

True to his words the doors to his office were knocked open by none other than a fuming Alaude. Knowing that his cloud guardian didn't get any information on Tsunayoshi and his friends he decided to tease the man a bit.

"So Alaude I trust you were able to find some information on our guests?" Giotto asked mischievously.

"But you just said-" Lampo started only to be cut of by Daemon who pointed his scythe and Lampo thought signaling for him shut up.

"Yes, Aluade do tell what did you find on our _guests_." Daemon asked which only earned a scowl from Alaude.

"Well Alaude?" Giotto waited

"Nothing." Alaude mumbled.

"What was that I couldn't hear it." Giotto said playfully.

"I got nothing." Alaude mumbled again.

"Sorry still can't hear you." Giotto teased.

"I got nothing on those kids. Nothing." Alaude said coldly.

"Is that so. I figured as much. See Daemon they weren't lying." Giotto smirked.

"Nufufufu you win this round. So they're from the future. If they truly are in the Vongola in the future the I will have to test them." Daemon laughed.

"Daemon, you better not harm them in anyway." Giotto ordered only to have a smirk in response, the he added," Physically or Mentally."

"Nufufu your no fun." Daemon pouted.

"Future? Vongola?" Alaude asked hating the fact that he didn't understand the situation.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you on the way to dinner in the dining room where we will be eating with our guests." Giotto started," And your all required to attend."

"Tch. Fine" G muttered as he stomped of to the dining room clearly unhappy on meeting those brats again.

"It won't be that bad G." Asari laughed as they walked out the door.

"Yare, Yare this is going to be troublesome." Lampo muttered following G and Asari.

" I'm gonna make that pineapple pay one way or another." Daemon stated as he disappeared.

Giotto just sighed as he followed his guardians, Alaude following right behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dining Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both groups arrived at the dining room at the same time. Primo opened the doors to reveal a large room with a big table with intricate looking designs on it. The chairs were also equally detailed to match the table.

'Wow! Sugoi! Its so fancy.' Tsuna thought.

"Well I know your all hungry so lets all get seated and begin." Giotto said as he sat at the head of the table.

The first generation all sat at their normal seats. The tenth gen sat down as well. It was very peculiar because the the two generations were sitting on opposite sides of the table but they seemed to be sitting opposite from their ancestors. **(AN: For example Gokudera was sitting across from G and Yamamoto was sitting across from Asari.) **

As soon as they were all seated chefs came in with silver trays. The chefs placed the food in front of all of the first generation guardians and then turned to look at he guests their master had mentioned. The chefs were quite shocked to see miniature versions of their masters. The chefs continued to stare. before they were snapped out of it by Primo.

"Ahem." Primo coughed.

The chefs quickly went back and got food for the tenth generation and then quickly scurried of.

"Well then dig in!" Primo exclaimed.

Everyone dug into their food and ate to their hearts content. Everyone was too busy eating to nug eachother so it was quite. But we all know that when you have the first generation and tenth generation together peace doesn't last long.

Lambo was a quick eater and had already finished his food but he was still feeling hungry so he decided to steal some food from Gokudera. Lambo grabbed Gokudera's plate the second the silverette turned around. Gokudera was to busy glaring at G to notice and he probably wouldn't have if Lambo hadn't burst out laughing.

"Guphahahaha! Lambo has all your food Stupidera!" Lambo cackled.

"Ahoshi! Give me back my food!" Gokudera yelled.

"Only if you bow down to the great L-sama!" Lambo declared triumphantly.

"Like hell I will!" Gokudera yelled as he grabbed a fistful of Ryohei's food.

"Hey! I was EXTREMELY not finished!" Ryohei roared.

Gokudera just ignored him as he threw the food at Lambo's direction only for it to miss and hit Daemon.

"Nufufufu Giotto I don't think I will be able to keep my promise." Dameon muttered darkly as he picked up a handful of pasta and threw it at Gokudera. Luckily Gokudera ducked and the food and it hit G instead.

"Why you! I'm gonna kill you melon head!" G said as he threw his whole plate of food at Daemon. Too bad for G, Daemon expected this and deflected then plate causing the food to go all over Ryohei, Lambo, and Gokudera.

"EXTREME food fight!" Ryohei yelled. And withthat all hell broke loose.

Ryohei picked up a plate of food and threw it a Lampo. Lampo being a brat started crying and threw a handful of food at Knuckles. Knuckles just punched the food away causing it to end up all over the baseball players face. Yamamoto just laughed it of and threw some food at Asari. This led to Asari throwing sime food at Mukuro. Mukuro then dumped a whole plate of Spaghetti on Daemon. Daemon decided to tick of Alaude and threw some of the left over food on his plate at Alaude. Alaude tries to take out his handcuffs at an attempt to block the oncoming food but failed miserably as he was splattered with sauce, pasta, vegitables, and various kinds of cheese.

"For disturbing the peace prepare to be aressted." Alaude growled.

"Oya, Oya it wasn't my fault blame the pinapple." Daemon smirked as he pointed to Mukuro.

Alaude glared at Mukuro before attacking.

"Kufufufu I'm going to kill you Spade." Mukuro said venomously as he dodged Alaude's handcuffs.

Hibari saw the older skylark attack Mukuro and got agitated.

'The pinapple herbivore is my prey.' he thought as he pulled out his tonfas, 'I won't hurt that man. I'll just bite the pineapple herbivore to death before he does.'

Meanwhile Gokudera saw Alaude bring his weapons out and deemed Alaude a threat to his boss.

'I must protect Jyudaime!' Gokudera thought as he pulled out his dynamites.

G seeing this also pulled out his guns thinking the bomber would be a threat to Primo.

"Put the bombs away kid." G warned.

"Make me!" Gokudera retorted as he threw some soup at G.

"You little punk!" G yelled grabbing for Gokudera.

Gokudera just ducked and pulled out a lighter.

"Ma ma Gokudera you shouldn't fight." Yamamoto chided.

"Shut up baseball head!" Gokudera snapped.

While the two continued bickering Tsuna had climbed under the table and was now in a fetal position. All of a sudden Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hieeeeeeeeek!" he shrieked as he fell on his face. He got up and turned around tosee that it was only Primo.

"Ah sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Primo apologized.

"Uhh Its okay." Tsuna smiled.

"Well it seems my guardians and your friends are getting along well." Primo laughed.

Tsuna deadpanned.

'Are you kidding! There at eachothers necks!' he mentally wailed. As if to comfirm his thoughts a loud boom echoed through out the room. Not doubt it was Gokudera lighting up one of his bombs.

'If we got into a fight just after a few hours, how are we gonna survive!' Tsuna internally screamed.

**Hey guys. I am sad to say only one responded to the onmake idea so I decided to just incorporate it into the story. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favourited, and alerted. I really appreciate it. Just wondering but does anyone even seriously read this? Sigh whatever. Did you guys watch Hibari Kyoya one day observation report? There is another video that I think you guys would like because it has Giotto in it. Its called buono tomato khr. It on youtube. Well thats all for this chapter. See ya next week, I hope. ^.^**


	6. G's Tour of the Vongola Mansion

**Kya, I got over 50 reivews! Thanks to all the people who took time to review. Sorry for updating so late but I was sick. If you want to blame someone blame De-persian my good friend who jinxed me and said I would get sick. And what do you know, I get SICK! I fact I'm still sick! Sigh* Anways enough of my ranting on to the story.**

**G's Tour of the Vongola Mansion**

G tched as he walked towards the tenth generation's rooms.

'Why do I have to watch the kids?' G groaned as he thought back to his meeting with Giotto.

_" have to decide who will look after the kids while they stay here." Giotto stated._

_"I say we just kick'em out and let them stay in the forest like they suggested." Lampo argued_

_"Ma Ma Lampo don't be rash we can't just kick them out like that." Asari chided._

_"That right they are family. Even if they EXTREMLY can from the future." Knuckles agreed._

_"Well who would like to watch them?" Giotto asked._

_Everyone went quiet. Apparently no one wanted to babysit Decimo's destructive family._

_"Ahaha Gomen Giotto but I was planning to go do some sword practice in the forest." Asari laughed as he flashed a big unnatural smile._

_"I'm afraid I must go EXTREMLY train on the mountain." Knuckles roared a bit to loud as he fiddled with his red sash._

_"I umm, I was going to go visit my family." Lampo faltered._

_Giotto raised an eyebrow. His hyper intuition was telling him his guardians just didn't want to look after the kids and they were just making excuses._

_He turned to face his remaining three Guardians._

_"I have better things to do then watch some kids." Alaude said icicly._

_'Atleast he's being honest.' Giotto thought._

_"Nufufufu I'll be more then happy to take care of those kids for you Giotto." Daemon said eerily as dark ideas formed in his mind._

_Everyone in the room except for Alaude shuddered. Who knew what Daemon would do if he was left alone with those kids._

_"No way!" G protested, "You can't leave those kids alone with that bastard! Who knows what he'll do to them! They might be scared for life before the end of the day!" _

_"Calm down, it wasn't like I was going to harm them..." Daemon said,"Not that much anyway" he muttered under his breath._

_"I heard that!" G exclaimed._

_"Well if you feel so strongly about this G then you can watch them." Giotto decided._

_"Wait, what! Hold on-" G started._

_"This meeting is adjourned. Have fun with the kids." Giotto smiled._

_G hung his head in defeat and walked out the door following the other guardians. As the door to Giotto's office closed all of the other guardians made their way to G._

_"Haha I offer you my condolences. Good luck with the kids." Asari laughed._

_"Way to take one for the team!" Knuckles bellowed._

_"Well I'm glad I don't have to watch does brats. Now I can go take a nap." Lampo yawned._

_"Hn." Alaude grunted as he walked away somewhat he didn't have to watch the kids, of course Alaude was to proud to show it._

_G blanched, 'You guys. I can't believe your all abandoning me. I mean seriously! How am I supposed to watch 8 brats by myself!' G internally screamed._

_"Nufufufu you ruined my fun." Daemon whined._

_"You would have killed them." G yelled, ' And now those little monsters are going to be the death of me, but I'm not going down without a fight!' he thought determined._

_As if reading his thoughts Daemon laughed._

_"Don't worry your pretty pink head, if those brats don't kill you __l__ will." he said venomusly._

_G just glared at Daemon in response to which the mist guardian just laughed and disappeared into the mist._

_"Well see you later G." Asari laughed as he walked away with Knuckles and Lampo following behind him._

_G sighed as he watched them go. _

And now here he was in front of Tsuna's room still not sure what to do.

'Maybe they'll just leave me alone and do nothing.' he hoped as he knocked the door.

When he heard no reply he got worried.

"I'm coming in now." he said as he cautiously opened the door to see Gokudera organizing his dynamites while Yamamoto was polishing shigure kintoki which was in its metal form. G's face blanched.

'Where the hell did he get all those dynamites and since when did the other one have a metal sword! I'm pretty sure when he came here he had a wooden one.' G thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head. He must be seeing things.

Meanwhile Yamamoto and Gokudera seeing G had instantly hid their weapons or in Yamamoto's case he turned it back into a wooden sword.

When G opened his eyes he was surprised to see that Gokudera's dynamite had instantly vanished and Yamamoto was now holding a wooden sword in his hand.

'I'm definitely seeing things.' he thought as he looked around the room to notice a certain brunette was missing.

"Where's the other kid ?" G asked.

Gokudera scowled clearly annoyed G had called Tsuna a kid while Yamamoto just laughed and pointed to the big lump of covers on Tsuna's bed.

"He's still asleep?" G asked.

"Of course jyudaime needs his rest!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Haha he usually doesn't wake up until the kid kicks him square in the head." Yamamoto laughed.

'The kid? What kid? The cow brat?' G wondered.

"By the way," G started as he turned to face Gokudera,"Why do you call him jyudaime?"

At this Gokudera was at a loss for words, 'Crap what should I say?' he thought worridly.

"Uhhh thats because jyudaime is jyudaime!" he exclaimed making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Actually," Yamamoto interjected, "I've been wondering that too."

"You idoit Baseball-freak your not helping!" Gokudera yelled.

"Haha umm sorry?" Yamamoto offered.

"Sorry? Screw sorry! I can't beleive you still don't get it after all this time!" Gokudera growled out in annoyance.

"Don't get what?" Yamamoto asked which only made Gokudera more angry.

While Gokudera and Yamamoto continued to argue (well more like Gokudera argued while Yamamoto just stood their unfazed by all the insults) G sighed.

'This is going to be a very long day.' he thought.

While G continued to watch the tenth generation storm and rain guardians argue the big lump of covers that was Tsuna moved. G turned to watch as the covers rustled more before the brunet quickly shot out of bed.

"I'm up! Reborn don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Tsuna wailed as he woke up.

Apparently he forgot that they weren't home more. When Tsuna seemed to realize that there was no gun being pointed at his forehead he looked around in confusion then when he realized where he was he sighed in relief that a certain fedora wearing baby was nowhere in the vicinity.

Gokudera looked over to Tsuna in concern.

"Jyudaime are you all right?" he asked.

"Huh oh yeah I just forgot that we weren't at home for a second." Tsuna replied.

While all this was happening he just watched quietly listening to every word that was being said.

'Who the heck is reborn? Why are his first instincts to scream don't shoot? Is this reborn person an enemy or something?' G wondered deciding to ask about it later.

When Tsuna realized G was in the room his face paled.

'Oh no! Did G-san hear me talk about reborn. I hope he doesn't ask about it. He wouldn't believe me if I told him my tutor was a baby and also the worlds best hitman. Hey, I wouldn't believe it myself if it wasn't for all those times he beat me up. In fact I bet the first thing he'll do when we get back is kick me in the head or hit me with the leon hammer for not being careful.' the brunet paled even more as he thought about all the things Reborn would do to him as punishment for being sent to the past. He shuddered.

G saw Decimo's face go pale then even paler as his face scrunched up deep in thought. Not knowing what else to do to get his attention G coughed slightly.

Tsuna's thoughts were enterupted by a cough he looked up to see G looking at him.

"Ah, uh hi G-san. What's up?" Tsuna smiled.

"Primo and the rest are well _busy_ so they asked me watch you guys for the rest of the day." G sighed.

'Those bastards just you wait I'm gonna kick your asses when I see you. Busy yeah right more like afraid if a few little kids. How much harm could they do?' he thought. Little did G know how worng he could possibly be.

So G had asked Tsuna what he wanted to do and Tsuna in return nit knowing what else to say. suggested a tour of the mansion so he and his guardians wouldn't get lost. G thinking what could possibly go wrong and know the group was walking around the mansion as G pointed certain things out.

"So thats were Giotto hides when he doesn't want to do paper work." G said as he pointed to a hidden doorway that practically everyone knew about but for some reason Giotto thought he was the only one who knew which lead to him being found everytime he hid there.

"And thats the torture room where Daemon tortures all the prisoners and that Alaude's interrogation room." G said as he pointed out two other rooms.

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of Alaude and Daemon. If those two where anything like his own guardians , which they were, he felt sorry for the poor saps who got stuck in those rooms.

"Lets see that room where Knuckles prays to god and this is where that idiot Lampo hides all his candy." G smirked as he remembered how he had caught Lampo red handed with a whole box a candies even though Giotto banned him from having candies due to a cavity. Lampo had freaked out as soon as he saw G and tried to stuff all the chocolates in his mouth which only caused the green haired boy to howl in pain due to the cavity. After that Lampo only ate candy every once in a while and always made sure to brush his teeth.

"Thats Asari's flute room," G stated as he pointed to another door ," And this room is one of my favorites." G said coming to a stop at two solid oak doors. He pushed the doors open to reveal a spacious room with targets on one side and archery equipment on the other side.

"This is my archery room." G said proudly.

'Of course G-san would have an archery room. After all he treasure the bow and arrows that Primo-san gave to him.' Tsuna thought.

"I know how bout I give you guys a quick lesson in archery." G said a bit excited, " After it doesn't look like you all can fight." he said eying Tsuna, Lambo, and Chrome.

"Kufufu I have my own weapon thank you very much." Mukuro laughed.

"Archery is for herbivores." Hibari said before walking away to the other end othe the room, hibird following closely behind.

"Haha sorry but I prefer a sword." Yamamoto kindly rejected.

"I EXTREMLY use my fists!" Ryohei roared.

"Guphaha the great Lambo-sama does not need your help." Lambo cackled.

G turned to face the only two who had yet to decline his offer.

"Umm ano I don't think me learning archery is a good idea. I might accidentally shoot myself or something. I don't like fighting either so..." Tsuna said as politley as he could.

Gokudera on the other hand couldn't care less about being polite.

"Tch. I don't need your help. I can use a bow an arrow just fine. Probably better than an you thats for sure." Gokudera smirked.

"Why you... Care to prove it then?" G asked.

"Hmph bring it on i'll beat you and and show jyudaime I'm better." Gokudera said as he remebered how G had told him he didn't deserve to be the storm guardian.

"Alright then." G said as he walked over to the bows and arrows. He picked up two simple red colored bows and tossed one to Gokudera. He decided not to use his G archery on the kid thinking he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He then picked up a stand full of arrows and placed them infront of him and Gokudera. Meanwhile everyone else had gone to the back of the room not wanting to be caught in their line of fire.

"I'll go first G said as he took a arrow out of the stand and positioned it on the bow. Gokudera stepped back to give the older man space.

G positioned the bow and took aim. There was no way he was going to miss. He was determined not to be out done by the kid. He let his arrow fly and hit the center of its target. He got a bullseye.

"Beat that." He smirked as he walked past Gokudera to where Tsuna and the others where standing.

"Say Tsuna," G started, "What is the tenth generation storm guardian like?"

Tsuna could only sputter as he stared at G.

"Ummm ano, eto..." Tsuna began.

"He's really loud." Yamamoto laughed.

"He always yells at Ore-sama." Lambo pouted.

G frowned this wasn't how he'd pictured the storm guardian to be.

"Kufufu that person if to over protective of his boss for his own good." Mukuro stated.

"He always EXTREMLY goes on about how he will do his best to be the perfect right hand man." Ryohei yelled.

"He doesn't admit it but he gets worried when we're hurt." Chrome said shyly.

"Hn" Hibari grunted as if to agree with everyone else.

G looked up at the group for some reason this storm guardian kind of reminded him of well him.

"He's really overprotective, and a bit to rash, he fights alot but most of the time he fights to protect us. He really cares about his boss so much that his boss gets sick of it but he cares about the rest of the rest of the family just as much even though he won't admit it." Tsuna said with a small smile.

'This person is just like the younger version of me.' G thought a faint smile gracing his lips.

'Too bad I couldn't meet him. I wonder if we would have gotten along.' G thought.

That exact moment Gokudera fired the arrow and it G arrow making it split right down the middle.

"Yes I did it!" Gokudera smiled as he looked back at Tsuna expectantly.

Tsuna smiled as walked over to congratulate the silverette the rest following simply to annoy or tick him off.

G looked at the group and thought of something.

'Speaking of people who remind me of me that Gokudera kid kind of reminds me of myself as well. In fact the way he acts around everyone else reminds me of how I act around Giotto and the guardians. That kid maybe he isn't that bad.' G smirked.

'It looks like the future isn't that messed up as I thought.' G smiled as he made his way to the group.

'Gokudera in a way he is just like how they described the tenth generation storm guardian to be. Pfft I can't be him he's just a brat.' G laughed as he got even closer to the group.

'But you know... I wouldn't really mind if he was him. I wouldn't really mind if the tenth generation storm guardian was that brat. Who knows? He's not that bad.' G thought as he finally made his way to the group. They were all bugging Gokudera about how he still wasn't better than G and that he was only on par with him which caused Gokudera to flush red and yell at them.

'Gokudera Hayato you would't have been that bad a storm guardian. Not bad at all.'

**Hey guys once again sorry for the review sorry I was really sick. Well not dying sick but I still felt like crap. Anywho nobody's reads this yet I still right an authors note. How sad am I? Btw should I do an Omake on Lampo's cavity and Giotto's hiding spot? Tell me if I should. Well you can only tell me if you read this. Sighs dejectedly. Oh well and i put up a poll on my profile so be sure to answer it. Poll results will maybe somewhat show in the story. Thanks to all the people who put up with my lateness and I'll see next chapter. (Well I won't see see you but you get the idea.) **

**CiaoCiao**


	7. Battle of the Fruits

**Guphahaha I have revied! - quote from Lambo, pretty sure he says that somewhere. Hey guys in commemoration of me being alive I've attempted to post this chapter earlier than usual. Note I said 'Attempt' so don't be mad if its late. Well anyway thanks for all you awesome people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. \^**O**^/ Yay! I decided to do both omakes but they're in the next chappie cause I really wanted to post this by tuesday - wednesday and I didn't have much time.**

* * *

><p>Battle of the Fruits<p>

Tsuna yawned and stretched as he woke up. He was pretty tired from yesterday. After Gokudera had also got a bullseye the two storm guardians had kept arguing with each other over who was better. This of course only lead to Gokudera pulling out his dynamites and G pulling out his guns. The two only stopped after alot of convincing from Tsuna.

'I really wonder how I'm going to survive.' Tsuna sighed.

He looked around the room. Gokudera was still asleep and could be heard mumbling something about perfect right hand man. Yamamoto was also asleep except in stead of sleep talking he was, er, how do I put this sleep throwing? Thats right you heard me Yamamoto was pitching in his sleep. How he manged to throw and not fall of the bed is a wonder but either way he still did it.

Tsuna chuckled as he removed his covers. However instead of simply getting out of bed he fell out instead. Just because he was in a different timeline didn't mean he lost his dame-ness. Nope he was still dame Tsuna after all. Patting the dust of himself as he got back up he made his way to the bathroom. He changed out of his pajama's **(AN: Do they even have pj's back then?) **and into a white shirt and brown slacks. He made his way back to the room when his stomach growled.

'Guess I'm hungry but breakfast isn't probably for another hour.' he thought.

His belly growled once more in protest as if to say that it couldn't wait that long.

'Well maybe I could go and look for food in the kitchen.' he thought.

Deciding no to deprive his stomach of nourishment any longer he tried to slowly open the door. Of course being who he was he ended up opening it with a loud creak which caused the other occupants in the room to stir and wake up.

"Jyudaime?" Gokudera asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Tsuna. You awake early." Yamamoto commented while getting out of bed and stretching.

"Oh sorry about waking you up. I didn't mean to." Tsuna apologized.

Gokudera violently shook his head, "It is an honor to be woken by you jyudaime!"

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Say Tsuna, where are you going?" Yamamoto asked noticing the door slightly ajar.

"Ah well my stomach was growling, and I'm kind of hungry so I was going to go to the kitchen and look for food." Tsuna grinned sheepishly.

At the mention of food Yamamoto's stomach growled.

"Looks like I'm hungry too. I'll come with you." Yamamoto laughed as he slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Baseball freak, don't act so friendly with jyudaime!" Gokudera yelled, "Jyudaime, I'll accompany you as well."

"Uhh okay but shouldn't you change first?" Tsuna asked.

The two teens looked at their clothes and realized that they were still wearing pajamas. Yamamoto just laughed it off and went in the bathroom and changed while Gokudera started to bang his head on the ground saying something about how his appearance was not worthy enough to be looked at by jyuudaime.

After the two got ready they went outside the rooms and looked around.

"Which way do we go?" Tsuna asked.

"Haha how bout we go ask someone for directions?" Yamamoto offered.

"You idiot! Who are we supposed to ask?" Gokudera yelled.

When he got no answer from the rain guardian he turned around to see that the rain guardian was no longer standing beside him and instead stood in front of Ryohei and Lambo's room getting ready to knock.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera asked.

"I was gonna ask senpai where the kitchen was." Yamamoto replied ask he knocked on the door.

"Yamamoto-kun I don't think thats such a good idea..." Tsuna warned, ' Onii-san will probably wake everyone up with his yelling.'

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

As if to answer his question a loud shout of Extreme was heard from the door. The door opened and their stood a fully awake, fully rested Ryohei.

"I'm EXTREMLY awake!" Ryohei yelled.

"Shut up Turf-top. Be more quiet!" Gokudera hissed.

"What was that Tako-head! I am not a Turf-top!" Ryohei yelled.

"I am not a Tako-head!" Gokudera yelled rather loudly which caused a certain cow print wearing child to wake up.

"Stupidera be quiet the great Lambo wants to sleep." Lambo mumbled half awake.

"Great now look what you did Turf-top! You woke up the stupid cow!" Gokudera said blaming it on the young boxer.

"Tako-head I EXTREMLY didn't do anything!" Ryohei yelled back.

"Ma ma calm down." Yamamoto chided.

While the two continued fighting with Yamamoto, Lambo, and Tsuna as the on lookers they did not notice the murderous aura being emitted from the door across the hall. Tsuna sensing that something was wrong turned to see Hibari glaring at them.

Tsuna shrieked when he saw the Prefect "Hieeeeeh! Hibari-san!"

Everyone else also turned to look at the young skylark.

"Herbivores what do you think your doing?" Hibari growled.

"Oh hey Hibari do you know where the kitchen is? Were hungry." Yamamoto said not noticing the killing intent coming from the older boy.

Ryohei's stomach growled "Oh now that you mention it I'm EXTREMLY hungry too!"

"Nobody cares turf top!" Gokudera yelled.

"I EXTREMLY care!"

"Well nobody cares if you care!"

"That EXTREMLY doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't have to make sense!"

"Ma ma calm down you two." Yamamoto interrupted.

"Shut up baseball freak!"

"Herbivore..." Hibari growled annoyed that no one was paying attention to him.

"Kufufufu seems like the little Skylark is being ignored." Mukuro laughed as he appeared out of nowhere Chrome right behind him.

Hibari glared at Mukuro**(AN:if looks could kill Mukuro would be dead.)** "Pinapple Herbivore."

"Mukuro, Chrome what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome blushed "Bossu."

"Kufufu Chrome and I are both quite hungry so we were making our way to the kitchen." Mukuro said.

"Then why are you here instead of the kitchen?" Tsuna questioned.

"Errr well I - I came to pay Skylark-kun a visit." Mukuro faltered.

"Chrome?" the young boss questioned.

"Ummmmm... We're lost." Chrome admitted.

"What are you talking about Chrome we're not lost!" Mukuro protested.

"But we've been going around in circles for the past half an hour..."

Mukuro's face paled. He didn't think Chrome realized that they we're lost.

"Herbivore." Hibari repeated once again annoyed that he was ignored.

"Actually Hibari-san aren't you hungry?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari looked at Tsuna. The truth was he was hungry but he didn't know how to get to the kitchen and he wasn't about to stoop low enough to get help from some herbivores.

"Hungry. Hungry." Hibird chirped from its place on Hibari's shoulder.

"Huh looks like Hibirds hungry. Say why don't you come with us to the kitchen Hibari." Yamamoto offered.

Hibari glared at him before turning around and going into his room and slamming the door.

"Guess he's not coming huh?" Yamamoto concluded.

Just as the baseball player said that the door opened to show a fully dressed Hibari no longer wearing his pajamas.

'He changed his clothes! That means he's coming with us." Tsuna thought.

Tsuna looked over to see Ryohei and Gokudera yelling at one another while Lambo cheered them on.

'Looks like no one knows where the kitchen is.' Tsuna sighed.

Once again Tsuna's belly growled as if to demand for food. Everyone turned to look at the brunette which caused him to blush.

"Now look what you did Turf Top! You made us waste time and now Jyuudaime's starving!" Gokudera growled.

"It is EXTREMLY not my fault!" Ryohei bellowed.

"Ma ma its no one's fault." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Yamamoto-kun is right its not your fault onii-san and don't worry Gokudera-kun I'm not starving." Tsuna said.

"Kufufufu whether your hungry or not is not my problem but we need to find the kitchen." Mukuro stated.

"Hn." Hibari grunted for once agreeing with the pineapple.

"Which way do we go?" Yamamoto asked.

"I saw we EXTREMLY go this way." Ryohei said as he pointed to the left.

"Why left?" Tsuna asked.

"I EXREMLY feel like it!" Ryohei roared making no sense what so ever.

"What kind of answer is that!" Gokudera scowled.

"Ha ha atleast its answer." Yamamoto said trying to be optimistic.

"Well since we don't have any better ideas why don't we just go that way." Tsuna suggested.

Kufufufu very well. Come along Chrome." Mukuro said as he marched ahead with Chrome in tow.

"Che I wouldn't normally choose to follow that pineapple idiot but if Jyuudaime says so..." Gokudera mumbled as he slowly followed after Mukuro and Chrome.

"Ha Ha wait up for me Gokudera." Yamamoto chuckled as he followed the bomber.

"Lambo-san's to tried to walk..." Lambo mumbled.

"I shall EXTREMELY carry you then!" Ryohei boomed.

"YAY!" Lambo laughed.

Ryohei picked the young thunder guardian and slowly jogged behind the rest.

'I have a bad feeling about this...' Tsuna thought as he ran to catch up with his friends.

'Stupid Herbivores.' Hibari muttered as he followed the group hanging a bit back because he didn't want to be crowded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half an Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group had been wondering around for sometime now and they still had not reached their destination. Maybe choosing Mukuro to lead the group wasn't the best idea...

"Kufufu this is getting annoying. This mansion is just too big." Mukuro whined.

"What do you expect pineapple head its a _Mansion_. It supposed to be big." Gokudera snapped.

"No need to be so harsh Tako-head. And I'm not a pineapple." Mukuro smirked.

"I couldn't care less if I'm being harsh and so long as you have that messed up hair cut then your a pineapple." Gokudera retorted.

"My hair is not messed up! Isn't that right Chrome?" Mukuro said looking to Chrome for backup.

"Yes Mukuro sama." Chrome said quietly.

"She doesn't count." Gokudera protested, "She has the same hairstyle as you pineapple head!"

Hibari hearing this conversation decided to say something.

"He's not a pineapple." Hibari said.

Mukuro looked up at Hibari. Maybe ... could he ... actually care?

"He's a useless _perverted_ pineapple herbivore." Hibari stated.

This just made Mukuro feel depressed while Gokudera burst out laughing at the cloud guardians insult.

"Oi Pineapple head are we there yet? I'm EXTREMLY hungry." Ryohei roared.

"Kufufu if we were there yet then we would be at the kitchen already wouldn't we?" Mukuro growled quite upset by his nickname.

"You know for some reason it seems like we're going in circles." Yamamoto added.

"Pineapple Herbivore ... Your lost aren't you?" Hibari asked.

"Lost! Lost!" Hibird chirped for emphasis.

A tick appeared on Mukuro's head. How dare they think he was lost! Well he was but once again he had to much pride to admit it.

"Oya Oya now look here we are _not _going in circles and we are _not _lost." Mukuro said rather coldly.

While everyone looked at him with disbelieving looks Chrome was thinking.

'When Mukuro-sama says were not lost it usually means that we are but he just doesn't want to say it out loud.' she thought.

"So your saying we're not lost?" Tsuna questioned.

"Kufufufu indeed we are -" Mukuro started only to be cut of by Chrome.

"We are lost." she said.

'Chrome how could you betray me?' Mukuro cried.

"What should we do?" Tsuna asked. He had a feeling this would happen.

While the group thought about what they were going to do a think mist enveloped the hall.

"What the hell! Mist!" Gokudera cursed.

"Mukuro did you something?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufufu this was not my doing nor Chrome's." Mukuro said.

"Melon Herbivore." Hibari growled.

"Nufufufu your just like Alaude aren't you mini skylark?" Daemon mused as he appeared out of thin air.

"Daemon Spade!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Nice to see I'm remembered." Daemon said bitterly. He was still disappointed that Giotto had forbidden him from hurting the kids even a little.

'Not in a good way." Gokudera snorted.

"Yes you still have to pay for what you did you perverted melon." Mukuro growled as he glared at said perverted melon.

"Mukuro you can't." Tsuna reminded.

Mukuro pouted, "I can't?"

"No you can't."

"Not a little?"

"No."

"What about psychological torture?"

"Mukuro!"

"Your no fun." Mukuro pouted

"What's wrong you don't think you can handle it?" Daemon teased, "Well I am Vongola's mist guardian so you don't stand a chance."

"Kufufu is that so... but I seem to remember beating you during our first encounter." Mukuro laughed.

"That was two against one. If were to fight one on one you would even last five minutes you stupid pineapple."

Now he'd done it. Not only had Daemon called Mukuro a pineapple but he infered that he was weak.

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi I might not be able to keep that promise." Mukuro muttered darkly.

"But Mukuro you can't! It'll mess up things back home. Atleast can we eat first?" Tsuna tried.

"Kufufu very well only because I too am hungry." Mukuro agreed.

"Oi Melon head do you know where the kitchen is?" Gokudera demanded.

"Yes I know where it is you annoying brat." Daemom said.

"Do you mind showing us where it is?" Yamamoto asked.

"Fine. If you want to eat before I beat you then so be it. Follow me." Daemon smirked as he walked away the rest if the group begrudgingly following behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Well atleast I'm not hungry anymore.' Tsuna thought, "But when they said have a battle I didn't think it would be a cooking battle.'

Daemon and Mukuro had finally decided to settle it once and for all. Instead of fighting though they decided to have a cooking battle. They were to make any kind of dish and when they were done Tsuna was to taste it and deem the winner. So now the two mist guardians were busy whisking, baking, cutting and whatnot to see who was better.

'Whenever I think of cooking I think of Kaa-san and Bianchi. I wonder how their doing.' Tsuna thought. His thoughts were interrupted by an erie laugh.

"Nufufu." Daemon laughed.

"Hieek! Would you please stop appearing out of nowhere?" Tsuna complained.

"But this time I just walked over here." Daemon pointed out.

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna asked

"Yeah that melon's been waving his arms like crazy trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." Gokudera answered.

"You didn't notice." Yamamoto added.

"Ah sorry I was just thinking about something." Tsuna aplogized.

"What were you thinking about?" Yamamoto asked turning to face the brunette. Daemon also turned to face Tsuna he too was interested.

"Ahh just about back home. I wonder if they're doing alright." Tsuna admitted.

"Ha ha I'm sure the kid will watch over things." Yamamoto assured.

"That's right Reborn-san won't let anything happen!" Gokudera said agreeing with

Yamamoto for once.

"Thanks Guys." Tsuna smiled.

"Speaking of the future. How is Vongola in the future?" Daemon asked.

'Uwah! What should I say... I remember Reborn explaining somethings about Vongola before.'

"Uh well its one of the most influential Mafia families in Italy." Tsuna said.

"Hmmm is that so... What about your boss?" Daemon asked.

Tsuna began to panic. I mean what was was he supposed to say? He was his own boss?

'Uh what can I say? I have no boss? The only person who is like a boss to me is Reborn and I only listen cause if I don't he'll torture me. Uh I guess I'll describe reborn then.'

"Well he is really strong and he is kind of Spartan. He is the world's number one hitman." Tsuna began.

Gokudera listened to Tsuna describe his boss and began to understand that Decimo was describing the sun acrobaleneo.

"That right he always make us train and no one can beat him." Gokudera cringed as he remember being beaten up by reborn.

"Well it seems like Vongola is in good hands then. Now then what about your mist guardian?" Daemon asked.

"Uhhhhh..." Tsuna said as he looked over to Mukuro and Chrome, " Well erm they're ..."

"They're?" Daemon asked.

"Uh yeah they kinda share the role but the guy is the one who fights more." Tsuna said.

Daemon raised his eyebrows. It was the first time he had two people share the position of guardian

"Tell me about him." Daemon demanded.

"Hn. That stupid herbivore... mention him and I'll bite you to death." Hibari said coldly.

"Oh whats wrong with mini skylark-kun?" Daemon smirked.

"Ha ha he and he mist guardian don't really see eye to eye." Yamamoto laughed.

"Che that asshole can go die for all I care." Gokudera growled.

"Do you have a grudge against him?" Daemon genuinely interested.

"He tried to kill us the first time we met him! If course we have a grudge against him!" Gokudera yelled.

"Nufufu what an interesting person."

"Well he's not that bad now. He only creeps us out and he somewhat cares even though he constantly denies it." Tsuna said, 'Either that or he doesn't want my body to be damaged when he posses it... Wait! Whats wrong with me! When he posses it? No way! he's not going to posses it... Atleast I hope not.'

"The girl is really nice too. Though she's really quite and is shy." Yamamoto added.

'Hmmm, this mist guardians seems intersting unlike that annoying pineapple.' Daemon thought.

"Kufufu what are you talking about?" Mukuro laughed as he and Chrome walked over to join the rest.

"Nothing to do with you." Daemon said. **(AN:It has everything to do with him!)**

"I didn't ask you perverted melon." Mukuro snapped.

"Nufufu I dare you to call me a melon one more time you pervert pineapple." Daemon warned.

"Fine. You. Are. A. Perverted. Pedo. Melon." Mukuro smirked.

"Why you if anyones the pervert its you!" Daemon yelled.

"No you are."

"No you."

"You!"

"You!"

"Shut up! As far as I'm concerned your both perverted!" Gokudera yelled causing the rest of the group to snicker.

"Why you..." Mukuro and Daemon started but were interrupted by Tsuna.

"Hey does anybody smell smoke?" he asked.

They all looked around and noticed smoke coming from the oven.

"The oven is EXTREMELY smoking!" Ryohei commented.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Turf-top!" Gokudera scowled.

"My beautiful cake!" Daemon cried out in alarm.

"Kufufu your cake is going to burn." Mukuro laughed at Daemon's misery.

"Ummm Mukuro-sama isn't your cake in the oven too?" Chrome asked innocently.

Mukuro's face blanched he had forgotten about his own cake.

"Oh the smokes getting bigger!" Lambo laughed.

"Umm shouldn't we try and put it out instead of standing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Nufufu that is a good idea." Daemon admitted as he turned around to get some water.

"Yamamoto can you use kojiro to stop the fire?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"Yeah I can. By the way why are we whispering?" Yamamoto asked

"So Daemon can't hear us." Tsuna replied

"Oh okay. Try and keep him distracted." instructed Yamamoto

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tsuna wondered

"Kufufu I would be more than happy to do that myself." Mukuro offered

"Huh? I dunno. Don't hurt him." Tsuna said worriedly.

"Kufufu I won't." Mukuro laughed, "Not that much anyway." he said under his breath as he made his way to the older mist guardian.

"Melon head." Mukuro called.

"Don't call me that you pineapple." Daemon growled as he turned to face Mukuro meanwhile Yamamoto had called out kojiro and was in the process of putting out the fire with his rain flames.

"Kufufu I am not a pineapple." Mukuro laughed.

"Your hairstyle says otherwise." Daemon smirked.

Mukuro's eye twitched, "Well they way I see it your head is shaped like a melon."

"Pineapple."

"Melon."

"Pineapple."

"Melon."

"Ummmm..." Chrome interupted, "Your hairstyles somewhat look the same."

"What!" Mukuro and Daemon yelled in unison.

"I do not look like that perverted melon." Mukuro protested. **(AN:He kinda does.)**

"How can I possibly look like this bratty pineapple!" Daemon argued.

Chrome just looked at both of them then blushed and the ran away.

"Kufufu looks like theres only one way to settle this." Mukuro said as his trident appeared in his hand.

"It seems like we finally agree on something then." Daemon smirked as he too made his scythe appear.

The two glared at each other and lunged. Mukuro smirked as he caused Lotus flowers to appear all over the place entangling Daemon.

"Oya Oya and I thought you could put up more of a fight." Mukuro snickered.

"Nufufu do you really think this can contain me?" Daemon laughed as the illusion dispersed.

"Hmph to think someone as weak as you was able to break my illusions." Mukuro frowned.

"Childs play. Now its my turn." Daemon said as he disappeared.

"That won't work on me." Mukuro smiled as he turned around and blocked Daemon's scythe only inches from his face.

"Awww I missed." Daemon whined.

"Kufufu you can't beat me." Mukuro boasted.

"Just you wait brat I'll send you to hell." Daemon growled.

"Again? Seriously going there is getting old." Mukuro complained.

'Again? Whats wrong with him?' Daemon thought. His thoughts however were interrupted by a very loud scream.

"Daemon!"

Daemon gulped as he turned around to see a very furious Giotto in Hyper Dying will mode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes before in Primo's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Primo was in his office doing paperwork. Boring paperwork with the help of his right hand man G.

While the two were working Giotto could have sworn he had smelt smoke. At first he had thought it was the cooks making breakfast but then he remembered that breakfast wasn't for another hour. The cooks usually prepared the food 10 minutes before they ate so it was as fresh as possible.

'If isn't the cooks then where's the smoke coming from?' he wondered. He turned to see G doing paper and cursing at all the documents.

'G isn't smoking... Huh that's weird then where's the smoke coming from?'

"G..." Primo began.

"Yeah Giotto?"

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Now that you mention it I do..."

The looked at each other for a moment before getting up.

"Lets go check the kitchen somethings up I can feel it." Primo said as he opened the door.

G nodded and followed. The two men made their way to the kitchen preparing to face whatever enemy was among them. Primo went into HDWM and G took out his guns.

Just before the two Older males were about to open the door Yamamoto had finished putting out the rain flames and Kojiro went back.**(AN:Just wondering but are kojiro and jiro part of the VG now or are they still in ring form?)**

Primo opened the door to see everyone crowded around the burnt stove. (Except for Hibari who hates crowding and Daemon and Mukuro who are currently fighting.)

"Primo!"exclaimed Tsuna.

"What happened?" Primo asked still in HDWM.

"That idiot pineapple and melon were cooking and forgot to turn the oven off." Gokudera scowled.

"Now everything is extremely burnt!" Ryohei added.

Primo looked at the oven and its surrounding area's. It was burnt pretty bad and it would all have to be replaced.

'So much replacement fees. Daemon! Damn You!' Giotto cursed.

".He?" Giotto ground out.

Everyone pointed to Daemon and Mukuro who were completely oblivious to the new spectators of their fight.

'He's fighting him too? Thats it Daemon your going to pay one way or another.' Giotto thought.

"Daemon!" Giotto yelled causing the melon head to gulp and turn around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nufufu hello Giotto." Daemon smiled weakly.

"Daemon first you completely destroy the kitchen and now your fighting our guests too?" Giotto yelled causing the older illusionist to shrink back a bit. Mukuro snickered.

"And you!" Giotto yelled pointing to Mukuro, "You went along with it!"

Giotto was boiling mad now and he had to take his anger out on something and he had just found to new targets.

"G any help here?" Daemon asked.

G shook his head, "Too late your as good as dead."

"Kufufufu looks like it my cue to leave." Mukuro laughed as he tried to disappear only to be grabbed by Daemon.

"Nufufufu if I'm going down I'm taking you down with me."

"Why don't you just disappear too?" Chrome offered.

"Because Giotto will find me with that wretched hyper intuition of his." Daemon frowned.

"Kufufu then you distract him." Mukuro laughed

"Hmmm, with what?"

"Your boss has a certain liking for sweet things yes?"

"Why?"

"I have an idea. I saw we form a temporary truce. We can kill each other after."

"Nufufu whats your plan?"

"The cakes. They can't be fully burnt."

"Alright I understand." Daemon said, "Giotto before you kill us we have something for you."

"What?" Giotto growled.

"Cake." Mukuro replied.

Giotto instantly perked up and went out of HDWM, "Cake? Where? What kind?"

Daemon walked over to the oven and pulled out the half burnt cakes. They looked terrible. Looking over the counter he saw some pineapples and melons. Mukuro grabbed the pineapple and cut it up putting the slices decorativly around the cake. Daemon did the same with the melon. They grabbed he cakes and went back to Giotto.

"Well?" Giotto demanded getting impatient.

Both illusionists grinned as they presented their cake to Giotto. Giotto looked at the cakes then at mist guardians then back at the cakes. He held out his hands.

"You actually going to eat it?" G exclaimed.

The two mist guardians smirked and handed him the cakes. No sooner had they done that Giotto went into HDWM and burnt the cakes to a crisp.

"I _hate _melons and pineapples." Giotto snarled. The said pineapple and melon gulped.

"You have until the count of ten." Giotto smiled evilly.

"Nufufu what now?" Daemon asked nervously.

"Plan B." Mukuro said calmly.

"Oya and what's that?" Daemon wondered.

"Run!" Mukuro exclaimed as he bolted Daemon following after him.

"10,9,8,...1. Ready or not here I come!" Giotto laughed as he flew after them.

'He skipped 7-2!' Tsuna thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in the Masion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daemon and Mukuro were still running from Giotto and it had been over and hour. The man just wouldn't give up!

Daemon looked over to Mukuro who barely had a drop of sweat on him.

'He's pretty fit. He good at illusions too. Not as good as me of course.'

They turned around another corner. They could hear Giotto yelling form somewhere else in the mansion.

'Hmph I new that plan wouldn't work. I take that back though. This pineapple isn't as boring as I thought.'

Giotto's voice grew louder. He was getting closer.

'Nufufu to think Vongola made it to ten generations. If only I could test them especially the mist guardian. He or they should be worthy to carry my title.'

Giotto's voice was a few hallways away. He was almost there.

'Out of the group who came where none of them are worthy of being in the Vongola much less my title as mist guardian. Well except for those two pineapples at least they can use illusions.'

Giotto was just around the corner now and they were at a dead end.

'Nufufu who am I kidding as if those two pineapples could be the mist guardian. They're 100 years to early to be the mist guardian. Well maybe with a bit of training ... Just maybe.'

"Found you!" Giotto laughed.

Mukuro and Daemon turned around. Giotto smiled evilly.

"It times for you to pay for destroying my beautiful, very expensive kitchen." Giotto smirked causimg Mukuro and Daemon to shudder.

'If we make it out of this alive then just maybe he's worthy.' Daemon thought as he turned to face Giotto.

What happened that day was to terrible to speak of. Lets just say that after that day Mukuro learned to not bother Giotto and Daemon tried his best not to destroy the mansion.

**Hey I'm done. I'm proud to say this is the longest chapter I've written. Okay I put a poll up which asks whos your favourite Khr character and I'll see you next time with hopefully both my omakes. **

**Ciaossu!**


	8. Hide and Seek

**Kay! I'm back. Sorry for being late but i had a whole bunch of tests and report cards were coming up and i had a lot of work to do. But i got my report card now and i have a bit of time to post this chapter. And there was one person who asked me if there was going to be any pairing but in the firat chapter i clearly put NO YAOI in big letters. If there are any pairings it would probably be 6996 sibling love. Speaking of these number things i'm so hopless i don't know all the numbers yet... I would appreciate it if someone explained them to me. I didn't do the giotto and G onmake or Lampos in this chapter cause i was too tired maybe i'll do it in the next chapter... Possibly. Hey I want your opinion on something. Is it weird for me to laugh at my own jokes? I was writing the last chapter and I was laughing like a maniac and my mom came into my room and was like O.o "What are you doing?". Is that weird?...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>

Tsuna smiled as he watched the two sun guardians chat rather loudly. Today it was Knuckles' turn to watch the kids. He had suggested they go hiking. Saying it was extreme training. Everyone was reluctant to go but they all got dragged along by the hyperactive boxers.

'At least they're not running anymore. It's actually somewhat peaceful.' he thought.

As he was thinking he did not see where he was going and ended up tripping over a rock and face planting into the ground.

"Owww..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera asked frantically as he rushed to his boss.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ha ha, you should be more careful." Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up base ball idiot!Its not jyuudaime's fault! Its the rocks! Allow me to take care of it for you jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he pulled out his dynamites.

'He's going to blow up the rock!' Tsuna mentally wailed.

"Gokudera don't blame the rock! Don't blow it up!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Tch if jyuudaime says so..." Gokudera mumbled as he put away his dynamites.

'Thank Goodness." Tsuna sighed.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a certain Skylark.

"Herbivore."

They all turned to see. Hibari looming over them. Hibari was not pleased. These herbivores were crowding and it was starting to agitate him. It wasn't bad enough that he was forced to go with them on the trip but now he had to tolerate them crowding too? Unacceptable. Hibari raised his tonfas ready to pummel them when was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. He immediately smacked the bush, causing a dizzy Lambo with a huge bump on his head to fall out.

"Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed worried for the youngest of his guardians.

"Got...to...stay...calm. Wah! I can't!" Lambo started crying.

This managed to only tick Hibari off even more. Once again he raised his tonfas to send the cow flying when they all heard a familiar erie laugh.

"Kufufufu Mukuro laughed as he and Chrome appeared out of nowhere.

Hibari glared,"Pineapple Herbivore." he growled lifting his tonfas.

"Mukuro! Chrome!" Tsuna said as he looked at his two mist guardians.

Kufufu. Hello there Tsunayoshi." he smirked, "Skylark-kun."

"Herbivore..." Hibari warned.

"Whats wrong Kyoya? Afraid?" Mukuro mocked as he cast an illusion of Sakura blossoms.

Hibari's eye twitched. He hated Sakura blossoms not to mention these were illusions.

"Mukuro stop!" Tsuna yelled, 'Or Hibari will bite us all to death!'

"You idiot! Jyuudaime said to stop, so stop!" Gokudera growled.

"Haha, cool, cherry blossoms." Yamamoto said looking up at the pink flowers cheerfully. "I didn't know it was in season."

Tsuna and Gokudera faced palmed.

' Your wrong Yamamoto, not cool! Not cool at all! We're going to be bitten to death!' Tsuna mentally shrieked.

"Baseball idiot! Your so stupid!" Gokudera yelled furiously.

This was the limit for Hibari who watched the exchange with a dangerous look in his eye. First of they were crowding. Secondly, theywere disturbing the peace. Third, there was an illusion of sakura trees and he hated both illusions and sakura trees. Lastly, he just wanted to beat Mukuro up.

"Herbivores for breaking all the rules prepare to be bitten to death."he stated.

"What rules! This isn't Nami-chuu!' Tsuna mentally wailed.

Hibari took a step towards the group when a shout of " Extreme!" was heard. **(AN: Poor Hibari, this just isn't his day, being interrupted 3 times.)**

"Extreme!" The voice said soundomg closer than the first time.

Hibari raised his tonfas ready to beat them up thinking it was Ryohei. However, instead of Ryohei coming out of the bushed Knuckles came out instead.

"Oh! I've EXTREMLY found you guys!" Knuckles roared.

Hibari was just about to whack him on the head when he remembered Tsuna's words.

_"Hibari-san you can't injure the Primo's family." Tsuna said as he turned tonface the skylark._

_"Hmph and why can't I? Hibari questioned._

_"Ummm well you won't be able to get back to Nami-chuu if you injure them."_

'Tch stupid herbivore." he thought as he spun around and walked away. He leaned his back against a tree arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Knuckles-san!" Tsuna beamed happily, ' Thank goddess we're saved!'.

"Ano, wheres onii-san?" Tsuna asked noticing he was missing.

"Hmmm..." Knuckles said looking like he was in deep thought. Tsuna looked at him expectantly.

"I EXTREMELY don't know!" he yelled.

Tsuna faced palmed, 'He lost onii-san? How do you lose someone that loud?'

~With Ryohei~

"Oi Sawada where are you to the EXTREME?" Ryohei bellowed into the trees. When he got no answer he scratched his head in confusion. Then an idea popped up in head.

"I understand!" he said nodding his head as he had finally realized that he was lost.

"We're EXTREMELY playing hide and seek aren't we?" he yelled.

Or not...

"I will find you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared in determination as he jogged of in search of his friends still not realizing he was lost.

~ Back with Tsuna and Co.~

'Aaah! What do we do? Onii-san's lost and we're not even in our own time period! Who knows what could happen!' Tsuna mentally wailed.

Mean, Gokudera was yelling at Knuckles for losing Turf-top while Yamamoto was trying ti calm the bomber down.

"How could lose Turf-top!" Gokudera yelled.

Knuckles shrugged,"One second he was there and the next second he was gone."

"What do you mean one second he was there and the next second he was gone'! He couldn't have just disappeared! That idiot must have disappeared."

"Ma, Ma Gokudera it can't be that bad. Senpai's probably just lost." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Kufufu knowing that Turf-top he probably thinks we're playing a game." Mukuro laughed, joining the conversation.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Pineapple head!" Gokudera yelled, glaring.

"Kufufu, you didn't have to. I humbly donated it."

"You? Humble?" Gokudera scoffed," Give me a break. Why don't you bother someone else."

Mukuro frowned," I would but as you can see..." he turned and pointed to Hibari.

Hibari was now destroying tree after tree. Clearly annoyed that he couldn't beat any herbivores up. He slammed another tree with his tonfa causing it to come crashing to the ground. They all winced.

"Skylark-kun is busy," Mukuro continued, "And my cute Chrome is busy dealing with that thing."

They all turned to see Lambo clinging to chrome crying while Chrome was flustered, unsure of what to do.

"Tch. Annoying." Gokudera mumbled.

"And.." Mukuro continued, "I want to go bug Tsunayoshi-kun, but he too seems busy at the moment."

Tsuna was currently pulling at his hair, thinking about all of the terrible things that could have happened to Ryohei.

"Don't you dare disturb tenth! He's already worried enough with that idiot Turf-top missing!" Gokudera shot back. " He doesn't need you to make things worse!"

"Ne shouldn't we look for senpai instead of standing here then?" Yamamoto asked laughing a little.

Everyone turned to look at him. 'Why didn't we think of that?' they wondered. 'Yamamoto's not as dense as he looks!'

"And how do we suggest we find him?" Mukuro asked boredly.

"Ha ha I dunno flip a coin?" Yamamoto suggested.

'Nooe. He's still dense as ever.' they all sweat dropped.

"Stupid Baseball idiot! How does that even help?"

"I say we just EXTREMELY run around until we find him!" Knuckles boomed, "It will be more EXTREME training!"

"Um, that doesn't really help much either..." Tsuna said.

"Stupid Turf-top, getting lost and making Jyuudaime worry... I'll kill him when we find him." Gokudera muttered murderously.

"Hieee! Don't get mad at onii-san, Gokudera! It wasn't his fault!" Tsuna shrieked. 'But at least Gokudera intends to find onii-san... He somewhat cares.'

"If Jyuudaime says so..." Gokudera muttered, "But still he's gonna get it as soon as I find him."

'Are you saying you only want to find him so that you can yell at him?' Tsuna thought, blanching.

"Kufufu must we really find him? It's quieter when he's not around..." Mukuro suggested.

"Mukuro... he's part of our family to you know..."Tsuna said.

"I'm only here to posses you and destory the Mafia." Mukuro laughed.

"I'll never let you touch tenth." Gokudera growled as he pulled out his dynamites.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. Let's just go find onii-san." Tsuna sighed.

"How do we EXTREMLY find him?" Knuckles asked.

"We could follow the yelling..." Chrome mumbled.

"Yelling?" Tsuna asked.

Everyone immediately stopped speaking. They could all hear faint sounds of extreme in the distance.

"Is that..." Tsuna began.

"It's turf-top!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Wow he sure is loud." Yamamoto commented.

"Thank goodness if he's srill shouting then he's okay..." Tsuna sighed.

"That herbivore shall be bitten to death for getting lost." Hibari growled.

"How is getting lost breaking the rules!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well let's extremely go find him!" Knuckles roared as he grabbed Tsuna and ran in the direction of Ryohei's shouts.

"Hieeeeeeh." Tsuna screamed as he was being dragged away.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking Jyuudaime? Come back here!" Gokudera yelled running after them.

"Ha ha. Are we having a race?" Yamamoto asked following Gokudera.

"Kufufu looks like we have no choice ... Lets go Chrome." Mukuro laughed as he disappeared.

"Yes Mukuro-sama." Chrome said.

Chrome looked at Lambo. He was fast asleep tired from all that crying. She couldn't just leave him there by him self.

'I guess i'll bring him with me.' she sighed.

Chrome picked up Lambo and walked in the direction the rest had gone off in.

'Stupid Herbivores' Hibari thought as he followed.

~ A Little Later ~

"So..." Knuckles said trying to start a conversation, "Your part of the Vongola right?"

At first no one replied but after a while he got a chorus of yes's in response (Well Hibari just said Hn, and Mukuro just laughed...)

"So then do you know the tenth generation sun guardian?" Knuckles asked curiously.

'I figured he would ask that.' Tsuna thought, 'I wonder what he would do if he knew we're looking for the sun guardian right now.'

"Tch. Unfortunately, yes we do know him." Gokudera scowled.

"Unfortunately?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Ha ha don't mind him he just thinks that the sun guardian is loud." Yamamoto smiled, "Not to mention he always calls Gokudera Tako-head."

"I'm not a Tako-head!" Gokudera protested.

"Kufufu as long as you have that hair cut your still a tako-head" Mukuro said quoting Gokudera's words from the other day.

Knuckles frowned. 'The sun guardian was supposed to be someone who strengthen and heals the family. This person sounds nothing like the sun I had hoped for.

"Still. He's really nice and kind. He's like big brother to me." Tsuna said as he remebered his sun guardian, the only person to always live with a dying will.

"Yeah he's really crazy about boxing too! He always asks us to join the boxing club."

Knuckles looked up. ' He's kind. And he like's boxing to? So much like me. But boxing isn't always best.'

"Ah, but he only fights to protect us and he does boxing through school. He doesn't fight for no reason." Tsuna added.

"Hn. Persistent." Hibari said remembering how Ryohei kept bugging him to partake inthe flame inheritance from Primo's family. The herbivore just wouldn't give up.

The older sun guardian smiled. 'Maybe I was wrong. This person isn't that bad.'

Suddenly a loud shout of EXETREME was heard. The shout was followed by some rustling.

"I've EXETREMLY found you!" Ryohei yelled as he came out of the bushes. **(AN: So much like Knuckles. T.T)**

"Onii-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, "You were looking for us?"

"Of course! We were EXTREMLY playing hide and seek weren't we?" Ryohei asked.

Everyone sweat-dropped, 'He thought we were playing hide and go seek?' they all thought.

"Umm onii-san we weren't playing hide and seek." Tsuna pointed out.

"What are you EXTREMELY talking about?" Ryohei asked still not getting it.

"It means that you got lost Turf-top!" Gokudera yelled.

"What was that Tako-head. I am not a Turf-top to the EXTREME!" Ryohei argued.

"I am not a TAKO-HEAD! Stupid Turf-top!"

"Ma, ma lets calm down." Yamamoto chided.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

As the trio continued to argue Knuckles could only chuckle at his ansectors antics.

'So lively and energetic... just like the sun.' Knuckles thought, 'These kids are all so much like us. Is it possible they are the tenth generation family? No it can't be, their merely children. Too bad I would kind of would like for Ryohei to be the Sun guardian. He reminds me of my younger self. Even if he likes boxing he's pretty interesting. I may have sworn of boxing for good but you know what... I wouldn't mind having a match against him.'

Knuckles watched as Tsuna attempted to stop Gokudera from whacking Ryohei on the head.

' Sasagawa Ryohei lets have a match sometime. You would be worthy and honorable opponent.' Knuckles thought as he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao see you next time! If i don't get killed by my friends for updating so late.<strong>


	9. Ghosts Part 1

**Hi guys I'm back. I try my best to post early but... I am a bit lazy... Okay a lot lazy. And i had exams. Joy. I had 7 exams! 7. That really sucks in my opinion. I'm so happy I finally got 100 reviews so to my hundredth reviewer **_**sunstar13**_**. And once again sorry for updating really really late. Well on to the story**.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts? (Part 1)<strong>

"Yare, Yare this is going to be troublesome. Why do I have to babysit them?" Lampo complained.

"Because we said so." G smirked.

"What kind of messed up answer is that!" Lampo exclaimed.

"An answer thats what. Besides we're taking turns remember?" G retorted.

"Thats right Lampo. And today its your turn." Asari added.

"We're EXTREMELY counting on you." Knuckles boomed.

"It's only fair Lampo. Besides it won't be that bad." Giotto smiled.

"You'll only get a few gashes and cuts here and there." Daemon smirked.

"Hn." Alaude grunted.

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know..." Lampo deadpanned.

Well good luck." Giotto said as he pushed Lampo out of his office.

"But-" Lampo started only to be interrupted by Giotto.

"You'll be fine. And remember there better not be even one single scratch on my mansion." Giotto said eerily as he slammed the door to his office on Lampo's face.

Lampo gulped, 'Man Giotto can be scary sometimes. Hmmm what am I supposed to do now?... Guess I should go get them first.'

With that Lampo walked of towards the rooms where the tenth generation were currently staying.

~Meanwhile in Tsuna's Room~

"Herbivore, why did you call us here?" Hibari questioned.

"Tsunayoshi, I too would like to know what was so important that you woke me from my beauty sleep." Mukuro complained.

"Stupid pineapple! No one cares about you and your beauty sleep!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ma ma Gokudera calm down. Besides Tsuna has something important to say right?" Yamamoto asked.

They all turned to look at Tsuna.

"Errmmm well eto... Its just that we can't stay in the past forever and well we need to find a way back." Tsuna stuttered.

"What do we EXTREMELY do then?" Ryohei roared.

"Kufufufu I presume Tsunayoshi has an idea." Mukuro smirked.

"Of course jyuudaime has an idea!" Gokudera exclaimed

"Ummm...Well...No...not...really." Tsuna admitted.

"Its okay jyuudaime. I'll think of something. As your right hand I won't fail you!" Gokudera proclaimed.

"Ha, ha don't worry Tsuna we'll help you think of something." Yamamoto laughed.

"That right Sawada! We will EXTREMELY get back home!" Ryohei boomed.

"I wanna see maman again!" Lambo complained.

"Kufufufu as much as I enjoy tormenting that perverted melon I would like to back to Koukyo land. So I guess I will associate with you people just this once. When we get back be prepared to be possessed." Mukuro said with an evil smile.

"We'll help bossu." Chrome murmered.

"Hn. Return to Namimori." Hibari stated.

"Everyone..." Tsuna said, 'Thank you. You always know what to say. Though you all have different ways of showing it...'

Just then the fluffy moment was interrupted by Lampo swinging open the door not even bothering to knock.

"The great Lampo has arrived!" Lampo announced dramatically, "Now bow down before me!"

"Eh?" Tsuna questioned.

Lampo looked up to see all of Tsuna's guardians looking at him giving him irritated looks.

"Stupid Seaweed head you interrupted Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Seaweed head?" Lampo frowned, " I'm not a seaweed head! Stupid Tako-head."

At this Gokudera felt a vein pop. "Who are you calling a Tako-head you stuck up brat!" he yelled.

"I'm not stuck up and I'm not a brat! I'm older than you!" Lampo complained.

"You sure don't act like it!" Gokudera retorted.

"Hey! Your just a little kid!" Lampo yelled.

"Tch. Can a little kid do this?" Gokudera questioned taking out his dynamites.

Lampo gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

" Ma ma lets just calm down..." Yamamoto began.

"Kufufu let them be. Hopefully they'll be to busy arguing with each other to bother us. Better yet maybe they'll kill one another." Mukuro smiled.

"EXTREME FIGHTING!" Ryohei roared.

"Mukuro! Onii-san! Tsuna shrieked.

"Herbivores..." Hibari warned. He was losing his patience.

"Hieeeeeeh! Gokudera-kun please put your dynamites away!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Tch. If jyuudaime says so..." Gokudera mumbled putting the dynamites away.

Lampo let out a sigh of relief. That was close. He didn't want to fight any of these kids. He got the feeling that they could all seriously injure him without even batting an eyelash.

"Ano, Lampo-san why are you here?" Tsuna wondered.

"Huh? Thats right, Giotto told me I had to look after you guys today." Lampo said.

"So what do we do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmmm. You can be my serva- er, my assistants for today." Lampo faltered.

"Assistants?" Chrome wondered.

'Did he almost say servants before he said assistants?' Tsuna thought.

"Yes assistants." Lampo nodded, 'This way they won't bug me.'

"Alright your first task as my assistants is to clean my room." Lampo demanded.

"What the hell?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Is that something assistants usually do?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes it is." Lampo said.

"EXTREME CLEANING!" Ryohei yelled.

"Kufufufu, and what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Mukuro smirked.

"I don't listen to herbivores." Hibari stated.

"I am the son of a lord and I'm older than you so you have to do what I say!" Lampo whined.

"Tch. As if seaweed head. I'll blow you to bits." Gokudera yelled pulling out his dynamites.

"Kufufu. Do you wish to die?" Mukuro asked making his trident materialize out if nowhere.

"Prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari said whipping out his tonfas.

"Ahhh!" Lampo shrieked as he ran and hid behind Tsuna.

"Eh? Why are you hiding behind me!" Tsuna wailed.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out to Tsuna, staring at him intently. 'I'll try using telepathy on jyuudaime... Please dodge jyuudaime!'

"Eh?" Tsuna said sadly not receiving Gokudera's telepathic message. Unfortunately for him when he did realize what Gokudera's stare (more like a glare) meant until it was too late. Gokudera had already thrown the dynamites towards them and Mukuro and Hibari were closing in.

"Why me?" Tsuna shrieked as he ducked at the last second. Lampo was not so lucky and sent flying into the wall. Gokudera quickly rushed over to Tsuna to see if he was alright kicking Lampo to the side in the process.

"Jyuudaime! Are you all right!" Gokudera asked frantically.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled while getting up shakily, "Oh what about Lampo..."

Tsuna turned to see Lampo sprawled out on the floor not making any movement.

'Hieeehhhhhh! We killed Primo's lightning guardian!' was Tsuna first thought as he saw Lampo on the floor unmoving. ' What will Primo say if he finds out!'

Scenario # 1

"Tsuna whats wrong why did you call for us?" Giotto asked running into the room his guardians in tow.

"Ummmm well..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Jyuudaime..." Gokuedera said.

"Well we don't how to say this but..." Yamamoto began not even bothering to smile.

"Kufufu, you no longer have to worry about your lightning guardian being a brat." Mukuro smirked not really seeming to care.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked.

"It was bakadera's fault!" Lambo cried.

"What!" Gokudera yelled, "It was un-intentional!"

"We didn't mean too." Chrome muttered quietly.

"It was an EXTREME accident!" Ryohei added.

"But we killed Lampo-san." Tsuna said quietly.

It took a while for the first generation to register what Tsuna said.

"You what!" Giotto yelled pushing Tsuna aside to get a better look at Lampo.

"Lampo!" Giotto yelled at the his guardian but to no avail. Lampo was dead and nothing could bring him back now.

"Kid..." G muttered .

Asari looked down closing his eyes with a frown on his face.

"May his soul find his way to heaven..." Knuckles said rather quietly tears flowing.

"That brat..." Daemon mumbled.

Even Alaude was staring at Lampo and you could see the sadness in his eyes.

The First Generation didn't say a word as they quietly mourned over the loss over their family member.

The tenth generation stood there silently unsure of how to console their ancestors.

'No, Primo would be really upset. Maybe we should go tell him.'

Scenario #2

Tsuna and co. Were standing in front of Primo's office unsure of how to break the news to his ancestors.

Tsuna hesitantly took a step forward and knocked.

"Come in." Primo said from the other side of the door.

Tsuma gulped as he pushed open the door his guardians following behind.

"Oh Tsuna," Primo smiled looking up from his paper work, "Aren't you supposed to be with Lampo?"

Tsuna looked around in panic to see that all of the first generation were present.

"Yes... But..." Tsuna muttered.

"But what? Is there a problem?" Primo asked.

"Ummmm well..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Jyuudaime..." Gokuedera said.

"What is it it can't be that bad." Asari smiled.

"Well we don't how to say this but..." Yamamoto began not even bothering to smile.

"Kufufu, you no longer have to worry about your lightning guardian being a brat." Mukuro smirked not really seeming to care.

"What do you mean?" G asked.

"It was bakadera's fault!" Lambo cried.

"What!" Gokudera yelled, "It was un-intentional!"

"We didn't mean too." Chrome muttered quietly.

"It was an EXTREME accident!" Ryohei added.

"Accident?" Alaude asked raising his eyebrows.

"But, well... we killed Lampo-san." Tsuna said quietly.

It took a while for the first generation to register what Tsuna said.

"You what!" Giotto yelled getting up pushing Tsuna aside running out the door. When he reached the room he was shocked to see his lightning guardian sprawled out on the floor.

"Lampo!" Giotto yelled at the his guardian but to no avail. Lampo was dead and nothing could bring him back now.

"He's dead." Giotto said quietly as tears fell from his face.

"Kid..." G muttered looking away.

Asari looked down closing his eyes with a frown on his face. He didn't cry and just stood their in silence.

"May his soul find his way to heaven..." Knuckles said rather quietly tears flowing.

"That brat..." Daemon mumbled.

Even Alaude was staring at Lampo and you could see the sadness in his eyes.

The First Generation didn't say a word as they quietly mourned over the loss over their family member.

The tenth generation stood there silently unsure of how to console their ancestors.

'No Primo would still be sad. What if we didn't tell him.' Tsuna thought.

Scenario # 3

Later that evening everyone was gathered at dinner with the exception of Lampo. The tenth generation had "disposed" of Lampo's body and any incriminating evidence. They had all agreed to keep quiet about the incident and to pretend as if they didn't know anything.

"Huh? Does anyone know where Lampo is?" Giotto asked.

"Tch. He's probably asleep somewhere." G scowled.

'Yeah. Asleep for good!' Tsuna gulped.

"Well I didn't see him after he left for the kids rooms." Asari mentioned.

"Hn." Alaude agreed.

"Nufufufu perhaps the brats know where the older brat went." Daemon suggested.

The first generation stared at Tsuna and co.

"Do you happen to know where Lampo is by any chance?" Giotto asked.

'Uwah! What do we do now? Primo will no for sure with his hyper intuition.' Tsuna thought nervously.

"Kufufu not a clue." Mukuro smirked.

"Hn." Hibari grunted.

"Ha ha I dunno." Yamamoto fake smiled.

"We EXTREMELY don't know!" Ryohei yelled a bit louder than usual.

"Lambo-san knows nothing." Lambo said quietly not even bother to add great to his name.

"Tch. He's probably around here somewhere." Gokudera scowled.

"Your lying. I can tell." Giotto frowned.

Tsuna's guardians merely shrugged.

" It looks like I won't get any answers out of you however..." Giotto said as he looked over to Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped as the first generation glared at him demanding for an answer. The first generation increased their glare. Now Tsuna was sweating bullets he couldn't take it. He was going to break.

"Uwah okay stop glaring at me!" Tsuna cried.

Primo blinked and smirked happy at his success.

"So what happened to Lampo?" Primo asked.

"Ummmm well..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Jyuudaime..." Gokuedera said.

"What happened? It can't be that bad." Asari smiled.

"Well we don't how to say this but..." Yamamoto began not even bothering to smile.

"Kufufu, you no longer have to worry about your lightning guardian being a brat." Mukuro smirked not really seeming to care.

"What do you mean?" G asked.

"It was bakadera's fault!" Lambo cried.

"What!" Gokudera yelled, "It was un-intentional!"

"We didn't mean too." Chrome muttered quietly.

"It was an EXTREME accident!" Ryohei added.

"Accident?" Alaude asked raising his eyebrows.

"But we killed Lampo-san." Tsuna said quietly.

I took a while for the words to sink in.

"You what!" Giotto yelled.

Tsuna winced at the sheer volume of his ancestors voice.

"Where is he!" Giotto trembled.

"Ah about that..." Tsuna began.

"Ha ha funny story actually." Yamamoto laughed uneasily.

"Tch. How is it funny base-ball nut!" Gokudera yelled.

Giotto's eye twitched. "I'll ask one more time! Where is Lampo!" Giotto demanded.

Tsuna shrinked back in his seat. Giotto was definitely not going to like the answer to that question.

"He's EXTREMLY resting in peace!" Ryohei yelled.

"Kufufufu ask skylark-kun afterall he is the one who disposed of the body." Mukuro smirked.

"Dis-disposed!" G yelled.

"Hn." Hibari grunted.

"Well where is Lampo now?" Knuckles asked grimly.

They all turned to Hibari waiting for an answer who in turn shrugged.

"Threw it out the window." Hibari stated.

"YOU THREW LAMPO OUT A WINDOW!" the first generation except for Alaude and Daemon yelled in unison.

Alaude's eye slightly twitched with anger while Daemon frowned.

"What does it matter its not going to hurt him since he's dead anyway." Mukuro added not really helping the situation.

Tsuna facepalmed, 'Mukuro how is that supposed to help! You're just making things worse!'

"Unforgivable..." Giotto muttered.

"Eh?" was all Tsuna could say.

"I cannot forgive you for what you have done. You have hurt one of my family members and you must pay the price!" Primo glowered.

G pulled out his guns and clicked off the safety.

"Even if the brat was annoying he's still family. I'm not gonna hold back just cause your kids." G growled as he pointed his guns toward the tenth generation.

Asari pulled out his long sword and four short swords.

"Lampo was a good friend of mine and as his friend it is my duty to avenge him. I don't usually harm children but for you I'll make an exception." Asari said coldly as he positioned his swords.

Knuckles got up and got into a fighting position.

"Lampo was a good person. God will not forgive you and neither will I! I will make sure you are brought to justice! You shall feel the wrath of God!" Knuckles yelled.

Daemon materialized his scythe out of thin air.

"Nufufu as much I hate to agree with these people they are right you cannot be forgiven. You have harmed Vongola and for that you must be sent to hell." Daemon laughed murderously.

Alaude brought out his handcuffs.

"Prepare to be arrested for murder, disposing of evidence, and acting against the Vongola." Alaude growled.

Primo went into hyper dying will mode and lit his gloves.

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it! Your going to pay!" Giotto yelled as he charged towards Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head and tried to run but ended up tripping over himself and face planting on to the ground. Everything began to fade as Giotto stood over Tsuna his gloves pointed at him mouthing some kind of attack.

'He'll kill us! No I don't want to die!' Tsuna thought as he snapped back to reality.

'What are we going to do!' Tsuna cried.

"Oh looks like he is out cold." Yamamoto mentioned interrupting Tsuna's thoughts.

"EXTREME K.O!" Ryohei added.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Lampo wasn't dead. Atleast now the first generation wasn't going to kill them.

"Oh thats too bad..." Mukuro pouted.

'You actually wanted him to die!' Tsuna mentally shrieked.

"Pineapple Herbivore you knocked out my prey. Prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari grunted as he lunged at Mukuro.

"Kufufu looks like birde-chan wants to play." Mukuro smirked.

Hibari twitched at his new found nickname.

Mukuro smirked at Hibari's obvious displeasure.

Hibari twitched even more at Mukuro's smirk.

"Kamikorosuyo!" Hibari growled aiming his tonfa straight for Mukuro's head.

Mukuro smirked and blocked with his trident at the last second. Mukuro then pushed Hibari back and slammed his trident making pillars of flames erupt around them.

"Hieehhhhh! Fire!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Ha it feels like a sauna in here." Yamamoto noted calmly, not seeming to notice the huge pillar of flames beside him.

"Base-ball idiot how can you not notice the fire right beside you!" Gokudera yelled in frustration.

"Oh. Ha ha I guess I didn't see it." Yamamoto smiled.

"Hieeeh Mukuro's going to burn the mansion down to ashes!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Bossu it's an illusion remember?" Chrome reminded Tsuna.

"Eh? That's right." Tsuna relaxed, "But still they shouldn't even be fighting!"

While Tsuna continued to stress about all the damages that Giotto was going to have to deal with later on, Hibari and Mukuro kept trying to kill each other.

Hibari activated the secret compartment in his tonfas allowing chains to drop from their sides. He dashed toward Mukuro determined on turning him into a bloody pulp. Hibari swung one of his tonfas forward aiming for a direct hit on the pineapple head's stomach. Mukuro stepped and swung his trident causing the floor to start to crumble. Hibari however saw through the illusion and kept going causing Mukuro to deflect the skylark's blow with his trident once more. Even thought the blow was blocked the chains attacked to Hibari's tonfas managed to wrap themselves around Mukuro's trident causing the pineapple head to disperse his trident and jump back.

"Kufufu so you saw through one of my illusions." Mukuro smirked re-materializing his trident.

"Hn." Hibari grunted glaring at Mukuro.

While the two continued to glare Tsuna was still freaking out.

"Eh? Now the floors crumbling!" he shrieked.

"EXTREME battling!" Ryohei yelled cheering on Mukuro and Hibari. For some reason he didn't seem to be affected by the illusion.

'He must be so clueless the illusions don't work on him!' Tsuna gaped.

"Tch. So annoying." Gokudera said as he jumped of the crumbling pieces of floor to more safer ground.

"Ma ma it isn't that bad." Yamamoto said, "Oh looks like Lampo's falling."

"Lampo!" Tsuna turned around to see the seaweed head falling.

Tsuna lunged for Lampo and managed to grab one of his arms.

"Uwah! So heavy!" Tsuna struggled trying to pull him up.

"Jyuudaime allow me to help." Gokudera said as he grabbed Lampo's arm.

They both pulled Lampo up onto the ledge of the floor. **(An: In case your wondering they're all under Mukuro's illusions so thats why the floor is crumbling.)**

"So troublesome just like that stupid cow!" Gokudera muttered, "Speaking of that stupid cow where is he?"

"The cow child's over there." Chrome pointed out.

They all turned to see Lampo on the other side of the room very close to where Mukuro and Hibari were fighting. A little too close.

"Lambo!" Tsuna wailed.

"That stupid cow always getting into trouble and making Jyuudaime worry." Gokudera mumbled.

Lambo didn't seem to realize the eminent danger around him and just kept skipping around.

"Oh no he's going to get hurt if he goes to close to Hibari and Mukuro!" Tsuna wailed in horror.

"What should we do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing." Gokudera smirked, "The stupid cow deserves whats coming to him."

"Hieeh! Gokudera-kun! What if Lambo gets hurt!" Tsuna said.

Meanwhile Lambo unknowingly waltzed right into the middle of the battle field. Mukuro and Hibari were once again unaware of the new presence as they were to focused on their fight. Mukuro and Hibari charged at each other trying to end the fight. Just as Mukuro and Hibari were to collide with one another Lambo got in between them causing the young Bovino to be sent flying. Mukuro and Hibari stopped fighting to notice that they had accidentally hit Lambo instead of eachother.

Lambo came crashing down to the ground rather loudly.

"Lambo! Are you alright?" Tsuna cried out alarm.

Meanwhile the two who were to blame for Lambo's current situation just shrugged and walked of to opposite corner's of the room no longer interested in fighting.

Tsuna dashed to Lambo concern evident in his eyes.

Lambo shuddered as he mumbled his usual, " Got...to...stay...calm."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he knew what came next.

"Wah! I can't!" Lambo cried as he pulled out the ten year bazooka.

"You still have that!" Tsuna yelled as he grabbed the bazooka from Lambo.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled in warning, "You can't let the stupid cow fire that or else there might be a paradox!"

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Paradox?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I EXTREMELY don't get it!" Ryohei yelled.

"Tch. Then I'll explain it." Gokudera said as he put on his glasses and pulled a black board out of nowhere.

'Where did that come from!' Tsuna mentally exclaimed.

"Ahem," Gokudera began, "Since we have come from the future 150 years ago we are missing in the future. If the stupid cow shoots the Ten year bazooka then we can't be sure if ten year later Lambo from our future appears or ten years later Lambo from this certain point in time appears therefore we would create a paradox if the bazooka was fired."

"Huh?" Tsuna uttered intelligently not getting one word of what Gokudera said.

"I don't get it." Yamamoto agreed.

"EXTREMELY confusing!" Ryohei roared.

"How could you not understand that!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei and Yamamoto, "Don't worry jyuudaime I can explain again."

Tsuna paled he didn't want another science lecture.

"Un no its okay Gokudera-kun I think I get it." Tsuna lied.

"Huh? You do?" Yamamoto questioned, "Wow Tsuna your really smart."

"Sawada! EXTREME as usual!" Ryohei boomed.

"As expected of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

While Gokudera continued to praise Tsuna no one noticed Lambo take the bazooka and point it towards himself. When they did notice it was to late.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shrieked as his lightning guardian fired the bazooka causing the room to be engulfed in pink smoke.

"Oh no he fired it!" Tsuna panicked.

The smoke cleared to reveal a dazed ten-years later Lambo.

"That doesn't make sense. Does that mean there is a paradox or not." Gokudera muttered as he did some more calculations.

'My life doesn't make sense...' Tsuna thought miserably.

"Oh young vongola, it seems I'm in the past." Lambo stated.

"Uh yeah..." Tsuna said.

"Hmmm? This doesn't seem like home. Where are we?" Lambo questioned.

"Ah that is..." Tsuna began but was interrupted by a groan.

"Ugh. My head..." Lampo groaned.

Lampo got up shakily still quite dazed.

"Why do I see another me?" Lampo questioned still slightly dizzy as he looked at Lambo.

"Your...your...romeo!" Lambo stuttered, "Which means your...your... A GHOST!"

"Ghost! Where?" Lampo shrieked.

"There...you...ahhhhhhhh!" Lambo shrieked as he bolted out of the room.

"There's a ghost behind me? Ahhhhhhhh!" Lampo yelled as he also ran out of the room in the opposite direction of Lambo.

"Lambo! Lampo!" Tsuna exclaimed, but it was too late as the two lightning guardians were long gone.

"Stupid cow... The apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." Gokudera muttered.

'Your one to talk!' Tsuna thought.

"Ha ha what do we do now?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Uhhh... I think we should go after them." Tsuna offered.

"Tch. If Jyuudaime says so..." Gokudera said begrudgingly.

"Kufufu let me know when you do that." Mukuro smirked as he disappeared.

"Hn." Hibari stated as he walked of to who knows where.

"Sorry boss." Chrome said quietly as she too disappeared into the mist.

"E- eh?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Looks like we'll have to look for them ourselves." Tsuna sighed.

"Um, Gokudera-kun why don't you go find Lambo with onii-san while Yamamoto-kun and I go get Lampo." Tsuna offered.

"Tch. Why do I have to be stuck with turf-top." Gokudera protested but stopped when he got a glimse of Tsuna's puppy dog eyes.

"Please Gokudera?" Tsuna asked again.

"If jyuudaime says so..." Gokudera mumbled.

"Alright Sawada! We will EXTREMELY go find him to the EXTREME!" Ryohei declared as he grabbed Gokudera and ran off.

"Oi! Let go of me Turf-top!" Gokudera scowled but his complaint was blocked out as Ryohei dragged him of in search of the young Bovino.

Tsuna sweated dropped at his Storm and Sun guardians antics.

"Right. So where do you think Lampo ran off to?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well,... G once told me that Lambo had secret candy stash hidden somewhere in the mansion and that he spends most of his time there." Tsuna replied.

"Alright let's see if we can find it." Yamamoto smiled as he walked away.

"Er, Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, Tsuna?"

"Lampo went in the opposite direction."

"Haha opps I forgot." Yamamoto laughed as he turned around.

The two set off in Lampo's direction hoping to find the first generation lightning guardian and calm him down.

* * *

><p><strong>So I cut this chapter in half because otherwise it would have been too long. I hope I can post the second part of it up soon. But I'll try my best. See you guys next chapter.<strong>


	10. Author's note

AN: I'm aware that some of you who read the unexpected visit are wondering if I'll ever update. The answer to that is, I won't be. Well not exactly, if people want me to continue the story I am willing to rewrite it. Unfortunately, my writing style has changed so drastically that I just can't bring myself to continue that story. I'm willing to give it another go, so if you want me to continue please pm and if get enough people who say they would like for me to continue I will re-do the unexpected visit. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited, and followed this story, you don't know how much that means to me.


	11. Another Author's note (Good News!)

AN: So hey sorry for not letting you guys know, but I am continuing TUV. I'm currently revamping it and giving it more plot. Considering that I have no idea where I was going with the original. I'm also currently writing exams for school but those will be over by Wednesday, so hopefully I'll be able to get the new first chapter out to you by next Sunday? I'm most likely going to delete all my old chapters as soon as I post up the first new one, so I thought I'd let you guys know. If there was anything from the old story that you think I should keep, please let me know, otherwise I plan on re-working the whole thing. The current scenes will be brought in at a later date but I'm going to focus on building on plot instead of rushing things. Please bear with me while I try and finish exams. I'm sorry for the delay, but I can't skimp out on these exams considering they decide whether or not I get into university. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed favourited and followed, it means a lot to me. So please stay tuned for the new and improved The Unexpected Visit!


End file.
